Amor de muggle
by Gal-ome
Summary: Ron despierta en una pieza desconocida el día en que se iba a declarar a Hermione, en eso se da cuenta de que es un muggle un que es menor de edad, pero no está solo, el amor de su vida está con él en ese extraño mundo para ayudarlo a descubrir que pasa.
1. El extraño despertar

**por fin pude escribir el primer capítulo!**

**es el primero que hago de _Harry Potter_, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Recuerden que: _"Todos los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling" _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: El extraño despertar**_

Ese día iba a ser un día especial, ese día por fin me comportaría como un hombre, me había costado mucho tomar la decisión, pero Harry me había logrado convencer de que lo importante era lo que me decía mi corazón y no esas ideas locas que se me pasaban por la mente. Gracias a eso, dejé de pensar que me iba a rechazar y si me rechazaba por lo menos iba a estar enterada de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, aunque… ¿Qué pasaba si se me partía el corazón en mil pedazos? ¿Qué tal si la terminaba asustando y no se me volvía a acercar? No, no podía acobardarme a esas alturas. Tenía que sentir algo por mi – _ese era mi más profundo deseo_ –, por algo me había besado dos años atrás – _que por cierto, había sido el mejor momento de mi vida_ –, aunque, en realidad, desde esa vez nada había pasado entre nosotros y eso me hacía pensar que quizá, ese beso se debió puramente a la conmoción. No, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas ¿Por qué era tan pesimista? ¿Por qué no podía pensar que ese beso había sido especial, como si en verdad me amara? ¡Si! Ese beso fue especial, tenía que sentir algo por mi, no podíamos ser puramente amigos, ese beso fue tan apasionado, tan suave, tan dulce y verdaderamente delicioso, fue mejor de como me lo me imaginé, no se le podía comparar con nada, era como si intentara decirme algo con él, como si… me amara…

...finalmente encontré lo que me diera fuerzas y por fin me sentí decidido, ya la había invitado a salir esa tarde, no iba a ser como cuando nos colábamos en las citas de Harry y Ginny, ésta vez íbamos a ser solo ella y yo. Ese mismo día, esa misma tarde le iba a decir todo, esa misma tarde le iba a decir a Hermione que me traía loco, esa misma tarde le iba a gritar al mundo que: _¡YO RON WEASLEY ESTABA, ESTOY Y ESTARÉ TOTAL Y PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE HERMIONE GRANGER!_ Esa misma tarde, la chica más perfecta del mundo iba a comenzar a ser mi novia.

Ya estaba decidido, ya no tenía más dudas (o ya no había vuelta atrás), ahora podía levantarme y prepararme para el gran día que me esperaba, pero cuando abrí los ojos me sobresalté...

Ese no era mi departamento en Londres, no era mi departamento al lado del de Harry y Ginny, y al lado del de mi amada Hermione, estaba en una pieza cualquiera, una pieza de muggle, como la que tenía Harry en la casa de sus tíos, solo que un poco más arreglada y con un ambiente más _"familiar"_, no había ni rastro de magia en ase cuarto, ningún libro, ninguna túnica ¿Y mi varita? ¿Dónde estaba mi varita? Me paré apurado a buscarla entre la ropa de muggle que había al pie de la cama, no tardé en dejar de buscarla, no porque la hubiera encontrado, sino por la impresión que me dio verme reflejado en el espejo a mis espaldas, era yo, pero… no tenía diecinueve años ¡Me veía de catorce! Era todo un adolescente en pleno desarrollo. Eso era imposible, yo había superado mis catorce hace mucho tiempo y estaba muy feliz por ello, eso debía ser un sueño, no había otra explicación, pero luego de restregarme los ojos, la pieza muggle y mi rejuvenecida imagen seguían allí. Abrí la puerta a mi derecha esperando, inconscientemente, encontrar un baño y así fue, me mojé la cara, pero aún nada pasaba, me golpeé la cabeza contra el muro y aún nada. Eso era horrible, terminé por rendirme y echarme encima de la cama a sufrir por mi mala suerte ¿Qué hacía encerrado en ese mundo muggle? ¿Cómo le iba a confesar mi amor a Hermione? Todo era muy confuso, debía ser efecto de algún hechizo que hiciera alucinar.

Me sobresalté al oír murmullos detrás de la puerta frente a la del baño y me acerqué a escuchar de qué se trataba, pero me alteré aún más al oír la voz de mi madre gritando a lo lejos, detrás de la puerta:

-¡Ron…!-pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Ron! ¿Estás listo? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de clases en nuestra nueva escuela!- esa voz la conocía, esa voz dulce esa voz de…

* * *

_**les gustó??**_

_**es un poco corto, pero... igual es algo .**_

_**mmm... bueno dejen reviews, porfavor!!**_

_**y lean el proximo capítulo!!**_

_**Adioh!**_


	2. ¿Y Harry?

_Por fin escribí el segundo capítulo!_

_Primero que nada gracias por los cinco reviews, por ayudarme con las faltas, esta vez puse más atención en los errores, porque mi mami no me estaba hinchando para que saliera del computador, lo más probable es que queden algunos errores por allí, así que si ven alguno... avísenme y trataré de corregirlo lo más pronto posible..._

_Gracias especialmente a:_

**Israeru**

**Ammonie**

**Haley Grint**

**ilovedanyrupert**

**Ginny**

**uchiha-fran** : _A pesar de que no me pusiste rewiew, se que leíste el fic, además te quiero dar las gracias por no matarme después de mi "crítica constructiva" ._

_Y recuerden!_**_ Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Y Harry?**_

Era su voz, esa voz que me encantaba, parecía enojada, me encantaba cuando se ponía así, se que suena una poco masoquista, pero… es que… ¡Se veía tan linda! No pude evitar imaginármela mirándome con cara de reproche… Esto me impulso a abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes, sin previo aviso. Esperaba ver a Hermione, pero vi dos figuras pelirrojas, de unos dieciséis años e idénticos mirándome con caras risueñas. Por supuesto, uno era George, pero… él otro… no podía ser cierto, este hechizo estaba llegando demasiado lejos ¿Ahora estaba jugando con mis recuerdos? Él que estaba al lado de George era nada más y nada menos que… ¡Fred Weasley! Mi hermano que… bueno… él…, ustedes saben. No lo podía creer, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue lanzarme y abrazarlo.

-¡Wow, hermanito! ¿A que se debe este impulso de que cariño? ¡Además me miraste como si hubieras visto un muerto!-exclamó desconcertado. _"Rayos, ellos también son muggles y aquí Fred jamás murió ni morirá, pero ¡no tiene ni idea de cuánta razón tiene… un muerto!" _pensé y traté de idear algo creíble y que no me hiciera parecer un loco al lado de mis hermanos _muggles. "Piensa como muggle, piensa como muggle"_

-Bueno…yo…pensé… que…bueno…olvídalo… solo tengo mucho sueño y acabo de despertar- _"¡Vaya! ¡Qué imaginación! ¿No podía idear algo mejor?"_

-Bueno… eso… ahora será mejor que te apresures en esconderte, porque el huracán Hermione se acerca y está lista y dispuesta para asesinarte cuando vea que aún sigues en pijama- dijo George con una sonrisa pegada en la cara.

-¿Qué yo qué? ¿Qué me va a matar?-me miré- ¡Rayos! ¿Se supone que tengo que estar vestido?- pregunté con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo que _se supone que tengo que estar vestido_?- dijo Fred imitando mi voz.

-¡Si! Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿Qué haces en pijama? ¿Cómo crees que vamos a llegar a la hora?- esa voz no era ni de Fred ni de George, era de… ella, sonaba muy enojada, tanto, que llegaba a ser tenebrosa. Empujó a Fred y a George hacia los lados y se paró junto entre medio de los dos mirándome muy enojada. Pude verla, ella igual se veía de catorce, pero se veía igual de hermosa que siempre. Me quedé mirándola boquiabierto.

-Umm...- _"¡Idiota, di algo más inteligente!"- _Umm… ¿Hola?- y sonreí inocentemente, Fred río y Hermione le dio un codazo para que guardara silencio.

-¡Ronald Weasley, eres incapaz de hacer las cosas que te piden solo! Simplemente te pedí, que estuvieras despierto a la hora, que te vistieras y que me esperaras listo para irnos, pero ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¡Nada! Nada más que dormir como un oso perezoso ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te venga a vestir yo? ¿Qué le pida a Ginny o a otro de tus hermanos que te metan a la ducha? ¡No! ¡Madura, crece, Ron! ¡Ya no eres un bebé, tienes que hacer las cosas solo!- gritó y gritó y termino cansada de tanto gritar.

-Umm… ¿Perdón? Yo… bueno… me quedé dormido- y sonreí ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella estaba enojada y yo no entendía del todo lo que había hecho para hacerla enojar tanto…

Entró a mi pieza y cerró la puerta dándole en las narices a Fred y a George.

-Ron, creo que tenemos que hablar… seriamente- dijo luego de tomar aire y relajarse un poco.

-Umm… bueno, supongo que… esta bien…-

-Siéntate- dijo ella dando palmadas a la cama donde ella ya se había sentado-, ya entramos a una nueva escuela, en cierto modo es como una nueva vida y no podemos espesar así, vamos a dejar una pésima impresión, en verdad vas a tener que esforzarte en despertarte más temprano-

-Es que me dormí tarde, se me pasó el tiempo y no me dí cuenta- dije casi sin pensarlo, como si otra persona hablara por mi.

-Y… ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo?- preguntó, ahora sonaba dulce.

"_Estaba pensando en ti" pensé._

-Estaba preparándome para hoy- dije.

-Pero… ¿Qué tanto arreglabas? Uno no se demora tanto en arreglar el uniforme… además no lo veo por ninguna parte aquí en tu pieza…- me reprochó.

-Es que… bueno, yo me quedé pensando en cómo iba a ser el primer día, en cómo nos iban a tratar los nuevos compañeros, todo eso…-

-Ron, nos va a ir bien y no te preocupes tanto por eso, de todas maneras siempre me vas a tener a mi…- y me dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que me dieron ganas de saltar hacia ella y besarla en sus suaves labios, pero tuve que conservar la compostura para no arruinar el momento.

-Gracias…supongo…- y le devolví la sonrisa- Y… perdón por despertarme tarde-

-Te perdono, ahora será mejor que te vistas, dudo que tengas tiempo para ducharte, pero…- se acercó y me olió- no hueles tan mal, así que no será gran problema luego de un poco de desodorante ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?-

-Umm… En el armario, colgado- _"¿Cómo sabía eso?"_.

-Excelente, sácalo, entra al baño y vístete, no olvides el desodorante y…-miró el reloj en su muñeca- aún tenemos tiempo, ¡Qué suerte que me adelanté en venir!-

-Bueno, vuelvo en seguida-

-Aquí mismo estaré esperando-

-Excelente- dije por último y cerré la puerta del baño.

--

--

-¿Y Harry?- dije luego de salir del baño, con el uniforme puesto.

-¿Qué Harry?- dijo y me miró extrañada.

-Harry Potter-

-Ron ¿Qué te tomaste en el baño? No conocemos a ningún _"Harry Potter"_, por lo menos a mi no me suena de ninguna parte- dijo.

-Umm… olvídalo, es el sueño que tengo… es que… solo, olvídalo- dije al fin. _"¿Cómo? En este mundo de muggles está Hermione, pero ¿No Harry? ¿Mi mejor amigo? No entiendo nada"_

-Umm… ¿Vamos? Agradece que el colegio nos quede al lado ahora, solo cinco cuadras, porque tenemos solo quince minutos para llegar, ¡Tendremos que correr si queremos llegar a tiempo!- se paró y abrió la puerta para salir corriendo, yo la seguí. Afuera se encontraban Fred y George que parecían haber estado escuchando, pues reían.

-Hermione, podemos usar mí… esc…-pero me detuve y callé _"Ahora eres muggle, idiota"_.

-¿Tu que, Ron? –pregunto Hermione, intrigada.

-Mi… nada… olvídalo, es el sueño otra vez- dije.

-Por un momento pensé que ibas a decir escoba ¡Qué ridículo! ¿No?-rió ella.

-¿Escoba? Ja, si, muy ridículo- traté de disimular _"Recuerda que eres muggle, recuerda que eres muggle" _

Y seguimos corriendo.

* * *

_**LeS gUsTó??**_

_**EsPeRo QuE sI!!**_

_**EsTe Me SaliÓ mÁs LaRgO, pErO iGuAl EsPeRo QuE eL pRoX. cAp. Me SaLgA mÁs LaRgO!!**_

_**PoRfIs DeJeN rEvIeWs!! **_

_**Y... lEaN eL PrOx. CaP.!!**_


	3. La nueva escuela

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, me demoré en hacerlo... creo que al final no quedó tan largo como yo esperaba, pero algo es algo ¿no? Ahora no haré agradecimiento especiales, quiero subir el fic rápido y ya... bueno, saludo especial para la Mandy, obvio... para que sigas leyendo mi fic... es bkn que te gustara tanto y en verdad... perdón por no avisarte que habían adelantos... pero en este cap. no hay D.

**Recuerdes**: _**Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

_Este fic contiene **OC **(original characters)o sea personajes inventados por mi._

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: La nueva escuela_**

Tuvimos que correr como nunca para poder llegar al recinto que era nuestra escuela muggle, probablemente era grande para un muggle, pero no era nada comparado con Hogwarts. Afuera había un letrero con el nombre de la secundaria: "Dr. Heinrich Cornelius School", me sonaba de algo, quizá de alguna clase de historia de la magia en las que nunca prestaba atención, creo que había sido un brujo alemán… pero no estaba seguro, no le dije nada a Hermione, por una parte me iba a tomar por loco si le hablaba de magos y de magia y por otra parte íbamos llegando justo a la hora, por lo que simplemente cerré la boca y seguí corriendo como ella.

Llegamos diez minutos antes de que empezara la clase, habían bastantes niños en la sala de clases, pero aún así encontramos dos lugares uno al lado del otro donde nos sentamos.

-¡Hola niños! Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar en la secundaria "Doctor Heinrich Cornelius School" de Little Whinging- _"¡¿Qué?! Allí es dónde vivía Harry con sus tíos"- _Yo soy el señor Whitman y seré su profesor de historia y como esa es la primera clase que tienen hoy, yo estoy aquí… ahora, no más charla y comenzamos la clase y recuerden que les repartiré sus horarios al final de la clase…- en ese momento miró a los pupitres en los que nos sentábamos Hermione y yo- Casi se me olvida, este año habrán nuevos compañeros en el cuarto año, la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Ronald Weasley, por favor pasen adelante y preséntense a sus compañeros-dijo el profesor.

Nos paramos delante de la clase y tímidamente saludamos con la mano, casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién es quien?– pregunto un chico sentado en la mitad de la sala, todos los presentes rieron.

-Te voy a…- dije, pero nadie me oyó además de Hermione que estaba a mi lado y me retuvo. El chico me dio repulsión, me recordaba mucho a Malfoy, no era rubio, pero tenía el mismo aire matón y engreído, como si creyera que estaba por sobre todo él mundo, tenía el pelo negro azabache "despeinado" de una forma muy especial... cada punta de su cabello parecía ir en una dirección distinta.

-Tranquilo, Ron, no hay razón por la que tengas que hacer enemigos el primer día- murmuró Hermione tratando de calmarme.

Nos fuimos a sentar y dejé de pensar en el insoportable chico de pelo negro… la clase fue muy aburrida… quizá no tanto como las clases del profesor Binns, pero era incapaz de prestar atención, además quería ver si Harry estaba entre los alumnos de la sala, los miré uno a uno con detención, pero no había ni rastro de mi mejor amigo… cabía la posibilidad de que fuera a otra escuela o que… no existiera en mi mundo muggle, no… tenía que ser un poco más optimista, todavía podía revisar en la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo… si es que había cafetería y almuerzo.

-¿No anotaste nada?- preguntó Hermione disgustada al ver mi cuaderno luego del toque de timbre.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa?- dije… aún seguía inspeccionando a los alumnos.

-Que no anotaste nada, ¿Esperas que te preste mis apuntes? ¿O qué?- dijo enojada.

-Hem…. ¿si?- dije esperando que por algún milagro no se enojara.

-Bueno, te prestaré mis apuntes, pero vas a tener que aprender a poner atención ¡No podemos empezar el año así!- dijo extrañamente calmada.

-¿En serio esperabas que pusiera atención? La clase estaba más aburrida que las del Prof.…-_ "¡Rayos! ¿Qué digo ahora?"_ -que… no se…, simplemente había mejores cosas que hacer- _"¿Por qué estaba tan poco creativo con mis excusas?" _

-¿A si? ¿Como qué?- me retó ella.

-Bueno… debiste ver como ese chico de cabello oscuro y bajito se hurgaba la nariz… fue asqueroso… pero es interesante descubrir que gente de nuestra edad aún hace esas cosas… también la chica delante de nosotros llenó su hoja de corazones y no paraba de suspirar, todo un espectáculo- dije tratando de recordar que cosas había observado.

-Bueno… pero pon más atención la próxima clase. Ahora te toca… matemáticas y a mi… ¡Excelente! También me toca matemáticas ¡Vamos, rápido, para encontrar puestos juntos!- ahora nos encontrábamos en el pasillo del recinto, corriendo nuevamente… esta Hermione era igual que la otra… claro que esta era muggle… aunque, que se parecieran no me venía nada de mal… en una de esas, besaba igual de bien.

-Ehhhh… ¿Ron? ¿Por qué… me miras así?- preguntó Hermione de repente, con una mirada asustada.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?- dije cuando me di cuenta de que me la había quedado mirando como idiota.

- Que… me estabas mirando de forma… extraña…- dijo aún asustada.

- ¿Si? No me dí ni cuenta…- dije y reí para disimular un poco.

- Bueno… quizá soy yo que ando imaginando cosas… estoy un poco alterada, es que es el primer día y no quiero llegar tarde…mmm... ¿sabes? No encuentro la sala… este mapa que nos dio el profesor Whitman es un poco enredado, preguntémosle a ese chico, estaba recién en la clase de historia- dijo y se alejo de mí para preguntarle a un muchacho de pelo dorado que estaba apoyado contra un casillero, yo no le seguí… preferí quedarme esperando.

-- X -- X--

-Me dijo que tenemos que seguir derecho y luego doblar a la izquierda ¡corre!- dijo cuando volvió.

Llegamos y tuvimos que presentarnos a nuestros compañeros nuevamente, antes de sentarnos. Todos los alumnos estaban allí, pero quedaban dos puestos juntos y desocupados al fondo de la sala, como si supieran que los necesitábamos. En esta clase puse más atención, más porque Hermione me había amenazado que porque quisiera… aunque de todas maneras cada tanto me desconcentraba buscando a Harry entre los alumnos sin lograr encontrarlo.

El resto del día transcurrió igual, inglés, biología y geografía.El mismo proceso, presentarse, sentarse juntos, fingir que ponía atención y buscar a Harry. Hicimos tres nuevos amigos: Matt Rodson, el chico de pelo dorado, Abie Connell, una chica de pelo café, tez clara y muy pecosa, y Connor Drury, un chico moreno, alto y delgado. Hermione no dejaba de agradecerles por ayudarnos innumerables veces a encontrar nuestras salas de clase, estuvo estresada todo el día porque llegábamos tarde, pero al ser los chicos nuevos, y este nuestro primer día, nadie nos llamó la atención.

Por fin llegó la hora de almuerzo, me fui conversando con Matt, que resulto ser un chico muy simpático, y Hermione se fue a reservar alguna mesa para todos nosotros junto con Abie y Connor.

-Oye… ¿Matt?- dije un poco inseguro.

-¿Dime?- dijo él.

-Quisiera saber si… conoces a algún… Harry Potter- dije al fin.

- ¿Harry? Por supuesto- _"¡Excelente! ¡Harry si existe!"_ - ¿Por qué preguntas? No es muy conocido acá en Little Whinging, sus tíos, los Dursley, piensan que les trae mala fama, por eso mandaron al gordo de Dudley a Smeltings, creo que no querían relacionar a su "Dudders" con Harry.-hizo una pausa- Mejor para nosotros, es enorme, sería horrible tenerlo por acá ¡imagínate que nos cayera encima! Bueno… creo que me fui por las ramas… como te dije, no muchos más que los chicos de la secundaria saben o les interesa Harry, ¿Cómo lo conoces?- terminó al fin Matt.

-Esto… bueno… no estoy seguro… creo que escuché hablar de él- me excusé.

-Que extraño, debe ser porque está enfermo, creo que tiene gripe, pero dudo que los Dursley se lo hallan mencionado a alguien- _"¿Está enfermo? Creo que perdí mi tiempo todo el día"._

-Y… ¿Asiste a esta escuela?- pregunte, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si, ¿Cómo lo conocería entonces?-

-Simplemente me estaba asegurando- en ese momento ya estábamos sentándonos el la mesa que Hermione y los demás chicos habían reservado.

-Listo, ahora pueden ir a buscar sus almuerzos, gracias por reservarnos puesto- dijo Matt a los chicos. Habían otros dos muchachos que ya habían buscado su almuerzo, pero no estaba seguro de cuales eran sus nombres.

-De nada- dijo Abie y se fue junto con Hermione y Connor.

-¡Oh, no, allí viene Felton!- dijo Matt cuando todos se pararon.

-¿Felton? ¿Quién?-dije yo mirando hacia donde el miraba.

-Él- dijo con odio apuntando con el cuchillo que estaba en su bandeja.

-Ah…- y gruñí.

-Hola…Rodson… hola… ¿Weasley, no?- dijo Felton al llegar a nuestra mesa.

-Si- dije enojado

-Mmm… solo me preguntaba cómo es que tus padres pueden pagarte la escuela… no se, lo digo porque teniendo tantos hijos… según lo que me ha dicho mi padre, probablemente mi mesada es más de lo que gana tu padre, interesante dato ¿No?-

-Cállate, Felton- dijo Matt.

-¡Oh! Veo que te vas a juntar con el grupito de Potter… supongo que calzan, son todos unos perdedores…- se dio media vuelta y golpeó mi jugo con la mano haciendo que todo el líquido se vertiera sobre mi- ¡Oh! que torpe soy, perdóname- dijo con sarcasmo y dos chicos de los que me acababa de percatar rieron, eran como Crabbe y Goyle. En verdad Felton me repugnaba cada vez más.

--

--

-¡Ron! ¿Qué te pasó? Tienes la camisa naranja- dijo Hermione alterada al volver de buscar su almuerzo.

-Fue Thomas Felton- dijo Matt a mi defensa.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione.

-El chico de pelo negro que se rió de nosotros en historia, es insoportable- dije haciendo como que amenazaba a alguien con el cuchillo y apuntaba hacia la mesa donde Felton y los dos chicos se habían sentado.

-¡Qué antipático! ¿Por qué hizo eso?- dijo Hermione.

-Siempre hace esas cosas, le encanta llamar la atención y tratar mal a la gente que considera perdedores- dijo Abie.

-Ese chico ya se ganó mi odio, es una sabandija- gruñí aún rojo por la ira que me provocaba Felton.

Después del almuerzo, nos tocaban dos horas de arte, no hice nada más que hablar con Devon Youngblood y Alex Skeoch, los otros dos chicos que estaban almorzando con nosotros, me divertí mucho con ellos. En verdad estaba haciendo muy bien mi papel de muggle, hasta ahora no había tenido mayor problema.

Luego de despedirnos de los chicos me fui caminando con Hermione, la vuelta estaba resultando mucho más agradable que la ida, íbamos lenta y relajadamente, la estresada y alterada Hermione de la mañana parecía haber desaparecido.

-Y… ¿Cómo encontraste el primer día?- pregunté para tratar de entablar una conversación.

-Excelente, hicimos muchos amigos y claro, un enemigo, pero ahora es mejor no pensar en Felton… hay que pensar que hicimos unos amigos estupendos- dijo y me sonrió de una forma muy tierna.

-Si tienes razón, los chicos son lo mejor- le dije.

-¿Sabes? Creo que… bueno, que… si tú no hubieras estado junto a mí, todo habría sido muy difícil, en verdad como que… me das fuerzas- sentí como se me enrojecían las orejas.

-¿Si? Yo siento lo mismo por ti, me alegra tenerte-

-Gracias, ¿Ya te he dicho que no puede haber mejor amigo que tú?-

-Mmm… puede ser-

-No hay mejor amigo que tú- dijo

-Si hay alguien mejor, tú- en ese momento me abrazo.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, ven con migo- me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté intrigado.

-Ya lo verás, solo se paciente.

Me agarró de la mano y empezó a correr, ahora me empezaba un nueva carrera al lado de Hermione, solo que esta vez me sentía inexplicablemente feliz, como volando de felicidad. No sabía a donde iba, pero solo por ser algo que Hermione me quería mostrar, encontré que era el misterio más importante del mundo.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por leer el fic!**

**lean el proximo cap.!**

**Adios!**


	4. Momentos dados

**Bueno, el cuarto capítulo al fin!! Me demore mucho en terminarlo... es que salí fuera del país y entre visitas de amigos y familiares no he podido ni tocar el computador... por suerte logra hacerme un tiempo...**

**Bueno... les adelanto que en este capítulo aún no aparece Harry, preferí dedicar este cap. solo para Hermione y Ron... pero no se preocupen que en el próximo aparece si o si . Ya... los dejo para que lean... espero que dejen Reviews y que le recomienden el fic a sus amigos .**

_**Recuerden: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling._

* * *

_** Capítulo cuatro: Momentos dados**_

No tenía ni idea de lo que se traía entre manos, pero la seguí, era Hermione la que me estaba diciendo que la siguiera ¡Tenía que ser seguro! Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, parecía tan feliz, yo igual… correr de la mano de ella, sentir su calor traspasándose a la palma de mi mano, verla reír… era como estar en el paraíso. De pronto paró y se colocó detrás de mí para taparme los ojos.

—Es para que no hagas trampa y no mires— dijo ella.

—¿Qué no mire qué?—

—Pronto lo sabrás es una sorpresa, aunque no se si te acuerdes—

—¿Ya llegamos?—

—Falta muy poco… casi llegamos… y… aquí está—

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, estábamos en una especie de plaza abandonada atrás de una casa, era hermoso… es pasto era verde y frondoso, por alguna razón sentí que yo ya había estado allí. De repente una película pasó por mi cabeza, vi a una Hermione de unos cinco años mirándome sonriente y riendo desde unos columpios idénticos a los que había en esa plaza.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? Te quedaste como hipnotizado… ¿no te gustó venir? Si quieres nos vamos a casa— dijo ella mirándome con extrañeza.

—No, no, por favor… es que me acordé… me acordé de cuando éramos pequeños — no sabía que más decir pues no estaba seguro de lo que me había acordado después de que esa imagen pasó por mi cabeza.

—¿Te acordaste? Aquí es donde nos conocimos como hace… nueve años, fue como el día siguiente que llegué a Little Whinging, tú no te querías acercar a mí, así que yo me acerqué y te hablé—

—Obvio que me acuerdo, y cuando te acercaste me dijiste: _"Hola, soy Hermione Granger, vivo al lado tuyo"_—

¿Quién había dicho eso? Pero… todas palabras salieron de mi boca, era mi voz, lo había dicho todo tan automáticamente… como si otra persona hablara por mi… bueno, supongo que tenía que agradecerlo, probablemente me iba a ayudar a no desencajar tanto en este mundo _muggle_.

—Si… luego tú me miraste como enojado y dijiste: _"Hola… yo soy Ron Weasley… y… ya sé que eres mi vecina"_, te veías divertido cuando te enojabas, aunque yo igual me sentí mal ese día porque pensé que me odiabas…—

—Pero todo se arregló, cuando me invitaste a columpiarnos y luego mi padre nos llevó a comer un helado. La verdad no se porqué fui tan antipático con tigo en un principio… ahora estoy muy arrepentido, imagínate que hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras insistido en hablarme y todo eso… ahora seríamos simples vecinos que se saludan con la mano antes de subirse al auto para ir a la escuela, a menos que hubiéramos ido a la misma escuela… pero lo dudo…— otra vez una respuesta automática…

—Si, que bueno que insistí tanto— suspiró — Ven, echémonos en el pasto… se ve tan suave—

—Eh… si…vamos, oye…— dije.

—¿Qué?— dijo ella.

—¿Por qué dejamos de venir aquí?—

—Bueno, creo que cerraron la plaza, luego de que hubieron unos incidentes extraños, cortes de luz, muertes y cosas, pero no estoy segura, de todas maneras yo nunca lo creí, Little Whinging es tan seguro, que eso es prácticamente imposible, pero como nuestros padres se creen todo lo que dicen en la televisión… nos prohibieron venir aquí, por lo que ni se te ocurra decirles a tus padres—

—Si sé… no quiero que me maten— ya estábamos sobre la frondosa hierba mirándonos.

—¿En qué estás pensando?— me preguntó.

"_En cuanto te amo, en cuanto me encanta tenerte a mi lado y en las ganas que tengo de besar tus labios"_ pensé.

—¿Yo? Eh… bueno en que, fue un lindo detalle de tu parte venir aquí… como recordar el pasado… buenos recuerdos, no se…—

—Sí… deberíamos venir más seguido, para estar solos— sentí como se me enrojecían las orejas.

—Si, me encanta estar con tigo… aquí—Ella me miró, parecía que quería decir algo y no se atrevía en sus ojos había alegría, esperanza… podía ver todo lo que me gustaba de ella en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

—Y tú… ¿En qué estás pensando? — le pregunte.

—Eh… bueno… en nuestro primer día, en nuestra amistad, en que te despertaste tarde esta mañana… en muchas cosas, en que vas a necesitar ayuda con las tareas, en los apuntes que te voy a tener que prestar— y rió.

Nos quedamos mudos por un rato mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo, todo se sentía tan en paz como si nada en el mundo importara, como si pudiéramos estar recostados allí eternamente… como si todo el tiempo del mundo nos perteneciera. De pronto automáticamente tomé un mechón de su pelo que estaba tapando sus ojos y se lo coloqué detrás de la oreja, para poder contemplar mejor su rostro, ella se limitó a sonreír y se me acercó más. Una parte de mi, mi parte valiente, la que me había incitado a invitarla a salir, me decía que la besara, que no importaba lo que pasara después… tenía que disfrutar el momento al máximo, pero había un lado de mi que pensaba como un chico de catorce años y no quería demostrar sus sentimientos por lo que tuve que conformarme con imaginar que sentía sus suaves labios contra los míos.

—Eh… ¿Ron? ¿Por qué nuevamente me estás mirando de esa forma? Me… estás asustando—

—Eh… perdón, no me di cuenta… je, je—

"_Deja de mirarla así, se dará cuenta" _decía mi lado de catorce años.

"**Mejor para ti ¿no?" **respondía mi lado valiente.

"_Quizás, pero… existen tantas probabilidades de que no me quiera como yo a ella" _

"**No seas idiota, debe quererte… ¿No has visto como te mira?"**

"_Es porque soy su mejor amigo y me quiere, pero estoy seguro que me quiere solo como eso… un amigo, nada más"_

"**Eso es imposible, mira como te está mirando, las chicas no miran así a sus mejores amigos"**

"_Claro que si, yo visto a muchas chicas que miran así a sus mejores amigos"_

"**¿A sí? ¿Cómo quién?"**

"_Eh… bueno… Hermione… eh… Hermione, y… ahora no me acuerdo"_

"**No creo que sea porque no te acuerdes"**

"_Eh… bueno, quizá tengas razón"_

"**Muy bien, eso era justo lo que quería escuchar, ahora se valiente y… bésala, yo ya estoy dispuesto a hacerlo… la decisión final depende de ti"**

"_Pero, y si solo me estoy pasando películas y… no le gusto como ella a mi" _

"**¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con la misma historia? Mira, tienes que gustarle y nunca está demás arriesgarse"**

"_Pero… es mejor prevenir que lamentar"_

"**¡Déjate de niñerías y bésala de una ves!"**

"_Pero yo…"_

"**¡No! Nada de "peros", bésala"**

"_Bueno… tu ganas… pero si me rechaza va a ser tu culpa"_

"**No te va a rechazar, ya, hazlo de una vez"**

"_Bueno, aquí voy…"_

Me acerqué lentamente para besarla, ella se acercó un poco más y cerró los ojos. En ese instante nuestro labios estaban a tres centímetros de distancia, bastaba con que me acercara un poco más y nuestros labios se tocarían… pero no me atreví, era demasiado cobarde, no que quería saber que pasaría si ella no me amaba, desvié mi rostro hacia el lado izquierdo del suyo y tome un pedazo de pasto que se había enredado entre sus cabellos.

—Mira, tenías esto en tu pelo— le dije sonriendo.

"**¡Cobarde! No puedo creer que tú y yo seamos la misma persona, me das vergüenza"**

"_Discúlpame, estaba muy inseguro"_

"**Mmm, idiota, ya lo noté"**

—Eh, ¿si? Gracias por sacarlo de mi pelo, supongo…— dijo ella luego de abrir los ojos, su voz tenía un tono extraño, como de desilusión.

"**¿Ves? Ella también quería besarte"**

"_No lo creo…no se por qué te haces tantas ilusiones, en verdad…"_

"**Idiota, no vale la pena seguir con esta discusión"**

—De nada— volví a sonreír.

—Creo que será mejor que ya nos vayamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde y nuestros padres se van a enojar, salgamos más tarde después de pedir permiso, ¿te parece bien? —

—Me parece excelente, vamos—

Nos paramos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras casas.Fuimos en silencio y al llegar a nuestras respectivas casas, yo iba muy avergonzado, no estaba seguro si era porque había intentado besarla o porque no me atreví a besarla.

—Nos vemos más tarde si es que te dejan, te llamaré por teléfono para ver si te dan permiso— dijo ella.

—¿Por felétono?— pregunté.

—No, teléfono— contestó ella luego de mirarme extrañada.

—Eh, si… eso, je, je… Bueno, entonces… nos vemos— dije tratando de no parecer un idiota.

No estaba seguro de si iba a poder usar el felétono, tenía la impresión de que había aprendido a usarlo, pero no había tomado uno hace muchos años y me preocupaba quedar como un tonto frente a Hermione, a pesar de que ya había quedado así frente a ella muchas veces.

—¡Ron! Te tardaste como una hora más de lo que deberías en llegar a casa ¿Qué estaba haciendo?— pregunto mi madre luego de que crucé la puerta de la entrada, no sabía como había reconocido mi casa muggle, simplemente entré donde creía que era.

—Estuve paseando con Hermione, por cierto queremos salir más tarde, simplemente vine a descansar— dije y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no tenía muchas ganas de cruzarme con alguien más.

—Bueno, puedes salir más tarde, pero no vuelvas después de las ocho— fue lo último que oí antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

_**--x --X--x--X --**_

—¡Ron, Hermione te llama, contesta el teléfono! — gritó mi madre.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta dónde se encontraba mi madre, habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos desde que había llegado a mi casa, pensé que Hermione se iba a tardar más en llamar, por suerte no lo hizo.

—¿HERMIONE?— pregunté luego que tomar el felétono.

—Eh… si, no grites, por favor, te escucho bien—

—¿QUÉ NO GRITE? ¿POR QUÉ LO DICES?—

—Porque estás gritando, ya te dije, te escucho bien—

—Oh... eh... lo siento... es que... bueno... lo siento...—

—Así está mejor. Bueno, ¿te dejaron? —

—Eh… ¿Me dejaron? —

—Si, si te dejaron salir—

—Ah, eso, eh… sí…. Si me dejaron—

—¿En serio? ¿Podemos salir ahora mismo? —

—Claro, claro, sería perfecto… ahora mismo, en seguida salgo, adiós… nos vemos en un rato más…—

—Si, nos vemos—

Cuando salí a la calle luego de decirle a mi madre que ya iba saliendo me encontré con Hermione, me estaba esperando y parecía muy feliz.

—¿Vamos a la… plaza? — pregunté.

—Si, allá vamos… ¿oye? —

—¿Qué? —

—¿No crees que le deberíamos poner un nombre? —

—¿Un nombre? ¿A qué?—

—A la plaza, ahora se podría convertir en nuestro lugar para estar solos, ya no es sólo la plaza… es _"Nuestra Plaza"_ —

—Tienes razón, pero creo que _"Nuestra Plaza" _estás bien como nombre—

Llegamos allá, hablamos de esto y aquello, del presente y del pasado, de ella y de mí… pero nuevamente no me atreví a besarla. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que mi lado cobarde se arriesgara un poco más… los momentos estaban dados para que la besara, y ahora que teníamos _"Nuestra Plaza" _probablemente íbamos a estar a solas más a menudo, por lo tanto iba a tener más posibilidades para besarla o por lo menos intentarlo. Todo dependía de mi valentía, sabía que tenía que estar en algún lado… por algo había entrado a Gryffindor ¿No? Tenía que hacer que ese león que llevaba dentro se fortaleciera y se dejara mostrar.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!!**

**les gusto??**

**Bueno... espero que no tuviera muchas faltas de ortografía o de puntuación, lo corregí y lo leí muchas veces, pero igual puede que se me escapara algún error, bueno cualquier cosa mal escrita me dice y yo lo corrijo.**

**Gracias por leer!! Lean el próximo capítulo!!**

**espero poder actualizar pronto...**


	5. Yo soy Harry Potter

**OLA!! tanto tiempo sin actualizar... espero no haber molestado... empecé este capítulo hace tanto tiempo!! pero volví de vacaciones y tenía muchas tareas y no tenía mucho tiempo para que la inspiración me llegara... pero bueno... por fin y después de tanto tiempo... aquí está el quinto capítulo!!**

**bueno los dejos de molestar para que lean...**

_Y recuerden: **Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Yo soy Harry Potter**_

-¡Ron, no anotaste nada en clases! Toma mis cuadernos y anota ¡Ya! Y estoy segura de que no tienes ni idea de que tareas hay- me dijo Hermione luego de volver de nuestra salida, no encontrábamos en mi habitación y ella acaba de ver todos mi vacíos cuadernos que pertenecían a las clases que habíamos tenido ese día.

-¿Tareas? Eh… si… hay tarea de… historia y…- dije tratando

-¡No! Justo, de historia no hay tareas, toma mis cuadernos y copia, allí salen qué tareas hay, yo por mientras terminaré una tarea que me faltó hacer en la escuela-

-¿En la escuela?-

-Si, como yo soy responsable, no como tú, adelanté las tareas en el colegio y solo me faltó hacer una de las cinco que teníamos, las hice en la hora de arte-

-¿En la hora de arte? Pero… yo te vi trabajando, te vi pintando… es imposible que…- pero me interrumpió.

-Si, trabajé y terminé y luego de terminar hice las tareas, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, así deja de hablar y trabaja que te estás puro atrasando-

-Bueno… pero ¿Me ayudarás si no entiendo?- claro que no iba a entender, si de materias muggles no sabía nada.

-Si, te ayudaré, pero procura no preguntar demasiado si no quieren que me enfade y te lance por la ventana-

-Bueno, lo intentaré- dije con tono asustado.

Primero abrí el cuaderno de historia de Hermione, completamente ordenado, daba la impresión de que había anotado incluso los momentos en que el profesor respiraba. Anoté lo que me pareció más importante, o lo que creía importante, porque la verdad, no entendía nada, lo único que me podía ayudar era ese lado muggle que a veces aparecía y me hacía decir o hacer cosas automáticamente y por suerte apareció en ese momento, me ayudó a no tener que preguntarle tanto a Hermione.

Terminé a media noche con todos los deberes, había tarea de matemáticas, Biología, Geografía y un informe de arte para la semana siguiente que yo no quería hacer, pero Hermione me obligó. Ella se fue a las diez de la noche dejándome en medio de la tarea de biología, la última que me quedaba junto con copiar el cuaderno de inglés y el de geografía, fue una noche agotadora, pero por lo menos pude descansar… un poco.

_¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring! _Me desperté con ese molesto sonido en las orejas ¿era eso a lo que se refería Hermione cuando me dijo que iba a dejar la alarma del reloj despertador programada? Miré el reloj que había en la mesita al lado de mi cama, eras las seis y media de la mañana y el molesto sonido provenía del reloj ¡Que cosa tan extraña! Estuve alrededor de diez minutos tratando de apagar el aparato, hasta que me rendí y lo lancé por la ventana para que luego se hiciera añicos al estrellarse contra el piso.

Por fin había paz en mi habitación, así que me dispuse a lavarme y vestirme para ir a mi segundo día en las escuela muggle, me sentía radiante, no estaba seguro por qué, sabía que no era porque iba a ver a Hermione, este era un sentimiento distinto, como que tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar ese día, algo que había estado esperando.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, otra vez me comportaba de forma automática ¡Si ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban las cosas en esa casa! Y claro, solo supe que iba a la cocina cuando entre en ella y vi a mi familia sentada al rededor de una mesa ovalada: Fred y George, Ginny y mis padres.

-¡OH, cariño! No pensé que ibas a estar despierto tan temprano y como te quedaste hasta tan tarde con tus deberes, no quise despertarte ¿Quieres que te sirva algo, cariño? ¿Unos cereales?- dijo mi madre sorprendida al verme entrar en la cocina.

-¿Temprano? ¡Ah, sí! Es que Hermione me dejó programado el despertador… y… si, unos cereales estarían bien, gracias-

-¿Despertador? Ese era el sonido insoportable que no me dejaba dormir esta mañana- dijo Ginny hablando consigo misma- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en apagarlo?- terminó diciendo con tono enfadado y ahora dirigiéndose a mí.

-Tenía sueño…- no podía decirle que no sabía como apagarlo y que lo había arrojado por la ventana porque iba a quedar como un idiota.

-Ron, cariño, aquí están tus cereales- dijo mi madre colocando un recipiente con comida delante de mí- Y por cierto, Hermione dijo que pasaría por ti en la mañana así que tienes que esperarla- en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

- Debe ser Hermione, yo voy a abrir- dije.

Me dirigí hacia la con paso decidido, la noche anterior se había enojado mucho con migo por ser tan irresponsable así que tenía que remendar mi error siendo cortés, además que tenía muchas ganas de verla.

- ¡Vaya! Ron, estás listo, no esperaba que estuvieras vestido luego de tanto trabajo anoche-

- Lo mismo creía yo hasta que sonó el despertador-

- Verdad que lo coloqué, y por cierto, casi tropiezo en la entrada con algo que tenía un aspecto muy parecido al de tu despertador ¿No lo habrás…?- me dijo con una mirada acusadora.

- Eh… lo siento… tenía sueño…y… bueno… no… supe como… como… apagarlo- dije mientras sentía que mis orejas enrojecían.

- ¡Ron! Bueno, lo compraste hace unos años en una feria de segunda mano, así que supongo que no será de mayor importancia… pero te va a hacer falta un despertador-

- ¿No estás enojada?- pregunté extrañado.

- No ¿por qué debería estarlo? De todas maneras era tuyo y tú lo habías comprado con tu propio dinero. Bueno ¿estás listo para irnos?- dijo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

- Casi, espérame en la sala de estar, yo vuelvo en seguida- dije, para luego partir corriendo de vuelta a la cocina.

Me comí los cereales, casi sin masticarlos, lo más rápido que pude, corrí escalera arriba para buscar mis libros y mi bolso y baje lo más rápido posible para encontrarme con Hermione en la sala de estar.

-¡Qué rapidez! Solo tres minutos, me impresionas- dijo al verme llegar jadeando.

-Quie…ro… llegar… tem…prano- dije entrecortadamente debido al cansancio.

-Bueno, vamos, tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar, hoy nos podremos ir con calma y sin correr- dijo ella, aún sonriente.

-Eso me parece excelente-

Al salir vi un montón de tornillos, perillas, engranajes y resortes junto a múltiples tozos de plástico, que poco antes habían formado parte del despertador que según Hermione, yo había comprado con mis ahorros pocos años atrás.

-Y eso fue lo que quedó del pobre despertador, después de una corta vida Ron Weasley lo acecinó lanzándolo brutalmente por la ventana de su habitación- dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Si, pobre despertador, ese Ron Weasley debe ser un bruto- dije siguiéndole el juego.

-A mi me agrada, lo que pasa es que no le gusta despertarse temprano- dijo con un gran sonrisa que aún no desaparecía.

-Gracias…- dije- hoy pareces estar muy feliz-

-¿Si? Es que hice la tarea optativa de matemáticas y espero que me den algo como un premio por haberla hecho-

- ¿Tarea optativa? ¿Premio?-

-Si, pero tú no la hiciste, preferí no decirte que había una tarea optativa, ya tenías suficiente con las demás-

-Pero… me podría haber ganado algo… ¿por qué no me dijiste de la tarea optativa?-

-Porque soy buena persona y quería que terminaras antes con las cosas para que descansaras-

-Pero, es injusto, me obligaste a hacer un informe de arte que era para la próxima semana mientras que podría haber hecho una tarea con la que me podían dar un premio-

-No se por qué alegas tanto, te tocó un tema muy interesante para investigar en tu informe, estuve leyendo un poco anoche- dijo con un aire de grandeza.

-¿Anoche? ¿Estuviste leyendo?-

-Si, leí un poco de todos los temas, quería estar informada, pero nada mucho… solo unos pequeños artículos de unas revistas de arte que encontré en mi casa, si quieres completar un poco más tu informe te las puedo prestar te serían muy útiles- dijo mientras yo la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Eh… si… si es que las necesito te la pido… eh… ya llegamos-

-¡Si! Ni me di cuenta, se pasó rápido el camino desde tu casa-

Caminamos en silencio a la sala de matemáticas, donde teníamos la primera clase. De camino a la sala me encontré con Matt, lo saludé y me dijo algo que no le alcancé a oír porque Hermione me arrastró hasta la sala porque no quería llegar tarde. Al entrar vi una mata de pelo color negro azabache que se me hizo muy familiar, no porque fuera el color de pelo del nuevo enemigo que me había hecho en este mundo muggle, este cabello oscuro se me hacía mucho más familiar, era un cabello que veía todos los años y todos los días desde que tenía once años, era el cabello de mi mejor amigo: Harry Potter. Al acercarme me dí cuenta de que Harry estaba sentado en el puesto contiguo a los nuestros y se encontraba hablando con Connor, el chico moreno alto y delgado que había conocido el día anterior.

-Ron… Hermione… no puede ser…- oí que Harry decía en un susurro casi inaudible, me pareció extraño, pues según lo que había dicho Matt el no me conocía y por como había reaccionado Hermione el día anterior cuando lo mencioné, daba la impresión de que nosotros tampoco lo conocíamos.

-¿Perdón? Eh… ¿me conoces?- dije después de mirarnos un buen rato.

-Eh… no… yo… bueno… tú… o sea… ustedes aparecieron en… mi sueño, anoche- dijo él, luego sacarse el pelo de la cara, dejando a la vista una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en su frente, me sorprendió pues siendo muggle no tenía por qué tener esa cicatriz.

-Eh… ¿si? Debe ser una… coincidencia, las personas de tu sueño simplemente se deben haber parecido a nosotros y de seguro se llamaban distinto… yo soy Ron Weasley y ella es Hermione Granger… tú debes ser Harry Potter ¿o no?- dije tratando de fingir que no lo conocía. Él abrió los ojos como plato pero no dijo nada.

-Eh…-dijo al fin-, si, debe ser pura coincidencia o… confusión… pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Por tu cica…- _"no puedes decirle eso" _pensé_- _Eh… porque los chicos hablaron de ti ayer, así que supuse que eras tú, creo que acerté ¿cierto?- dije.

-Si, ¿Ron? ¿Cierto?-

-Si, Ron-

-Niños, tomen asiento, por favor, vamos a empezar la clase, primero que nada buenos días- dijo el señor Bridgewood, el profesor de matemáticas.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos los niños de la sala al unísono.

-Muy bien- prosiguió el profesor-, partiremos por la tarea optativa ¿quién la ha hecho?- nadie levantó la mano, únicamente Hermione-. Muy bien señorita Granger-

-La he hecho completa, me pareció muy interesante- dijo Hermione mientras entregaba su tarea al profesor.

-Que bueno, señorita Granger, va a poder acumular puntos para el próximo examen ¿tiene alguna pregunta sobre la tarea?-

-No, profesor, todo lo entendí a la perfección- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

El resto del día transcurrió muy aburrido, me encontré con Harry en dos clases más antes del almuerzo, pero apenas pude hablar con él, pero aunque se hubiera dado la oportunidad no lo habría logrado pues Hermione me estaba vigilando.

X--x--X--x--X--x--X--x--X--x--X--x--X

-Y mi tío no quería que yo manchara la reputación de Dudley y por eso no me quiso mandar con el a Londres, pero en el fondo es mejor para mi, así no tengo que ver a la masa obesa de Dudley todos los días y ya no soy su bolsa de boxeo como cuando era pequeño- decía Harry en el momento en que Hermione llegó a la mesa, me había hablado de cuento odiaba a sus tíos desde que habíamos salido de química la hora anterior.

-Parece que ustedes ya se hicieron muy buenos amigos, por cierto, yo soy Hermione, no he podido presentarme correctamente en todo el día- dijo Hermione luego sentarse.

-Si, yo soy Harry, pareces ser muy aplicada…- contestó él.

-Me gusta que me vaya bien, eso es todo- dijo Hermione.

-¿Si? Bueno, y… ¿Por qué se cambiaron a esta escuela?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno… yo quise acompañar a Ron para que no estuviera solo, él se cambió… porque este año su padre tenía mucho trabajo y no tenía tiempo para dejar en el colegio allá en Londres- dijo Hermione- Sus hermanos también vienen, pero no los vemos mucho aquí, porque nos venimos antes colegio, nuestras salas están en piso diferentes y tenemos distintos horarios de almuerzo- dijo Hermione.

-¿Edos tambden viednen ad esdta esdcuela?- dije con la boca llena de comida.

-Si, Ron ¿Cómo no sabes donde están tus propios hermanos? Y además, no sean tan asquerosos, traga antes de hablar- dijo mirándome con cara de reproche.

-Lo siento… es que lo había… olvidado…- dije luego de tragar.

-Así que… ¿tienes hermanos?- pregunto Harry.

-Si, seis hermanos, cinco hombres y una mujer…- dije-, pero solo cuatro de nosotros seguimos viniendo al colegio y viviendo con nuestros padres-

-Si, y… allí viene Ginny- agregó Hermione apuntando con el dedo índice.

Vi a mi pelirroja hermana entrando a la cafetería por la puerta que daba al patio, venía con paso decidido hacia la mesa donde nos encontrábamos, Harry la miraba embobado.

-Con ustedes quería hablar ¿Por qué no son capaces de esperarme en la mañana? ¿Acaso no se acuerdan que venimos a la misma escuela? Ayer traté de decírselos, pero parecían muy ocupados con las tareas y no los logré encontrar en el almuerzo- dijo enojada cuando llegó.

-De hecho Ron había olvidado que ustedes venían a este colegio… me refiero a ti y a los gemelos- dijo Hermione.

-¡Ron! ¡Cómo…- pero yo la interrumpí.

-Lo siento… últimamente ando con mucho sueño y… se me olvidan las cosas- me excusé.

-Eh... si… supongo que es por eso, espero, porque…- en ese momento su vista se posó en la de Harry y no dijo nada más.

-Eh… hola… yo soy Harry Potter… tú eres Ginny ¿cierto?- dijo Harry dándole la mano al notar que Ginny lo miraba.

-Si, Ginny Weasley, mucho gusto… eh… ¿Qué iba a decir? Eh… ya no importa… adiós, nos vemos más tarde- dijo y se marchó rápidamente sin siquiera dejarnos decir algo.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos juntos después del colegio?- dijo Hermione para romper el silencio.

-Me parece excelente, yo vivo en el número cuatro de Privet Drive ¿y ustedes?- dijo Harry.

-Yo en el numero seis de Wood Road y Hermione en el cinco, a la vuelta de Privet Drive- otra respuesta automática de mi parte.

-Bueno, así podremos seguir conversando, solo quedan dos minutos para que termine el almuerzo ¿qué asignatura les toca a ustedes ahora?- dijo Harry.

-A nosotros nos toca inglés ¿y a ti?-

-Biología, bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras salas de clase, así que… nos vemos después- dijo para luego levantarse y despedirse con la mano.

-¡Qué chico tan encantador!- dijo Hermione luego de que Harry se marchara.

-Yo igual soy simpático-

-Lo sé, pero es que ya te lo dicho tantas veces que no hace falta que te lo repita-

-Gracias- dije y luego nos dirigimos a la sala de inglés.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... les gusto??**

**por fin apareció _Harry_!! se que era lo que estaban esperando...**

**bueno, como siempre les pido que cualquier error que encuentren me avisen y así yo lo corrijo**

**es que lo corregí... pero no muy detalladamente así que existen varias posibilidades que no notara algunos cuantos **

**errores... es que no quería hacer esperar más...**

**bueno... dejen reviews y lean el próximo cap.!! _ (no se si voy a poder actualizar pronto... pero lo intentaré)_**

**_Cuidense!!_**

**_Atte._**

**_Gal-ome!_**


	6. Bomba de chocolate

**Ahhh!! No podía actualizar nunca!! Tranquilas... no morí...  
**

**Entre las tareas... los trabajos... mi madre y mi hermana que se metía a jugar en el compu... jamás podía meterme al computador y escribir y cuando me metía... no tenía inspiración...**

**Busque inspiración de no se dónde y escribí este cap...**

**Bueno... espero que no me odien... y que disfruten del capítulo!!**

**Además recuerden que: "Todos los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K.Rowlling"**

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

* * *

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Capítulo 6: Bomba de chocolate**_

-¡OH, no! Ese es mi tío, estoy seguro de que si los ve, les va a decir algo antipático, mejor ahórrense el horror de conocerlo… Adiós- dijo Harry apuntando una masa mórbida al final de la calle, yo no había notado que eso era una persona hasta que Harry habló.

-Bueno, entonces, no vemos mañana- dije yo, luego de mirar con horror a su tío.

-Si, nos vemos, mañana, fue muy divertido hablar con ustedes de camino a casa, se me pasó el rato volando- contestó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A mi me pasó lo mismo, bueno adiós- terminó Hermione y dimos media vuelta, para dirigirnos a nuestros hogares.

Llevábamos alrededor de diez minutos caminando con Harry, fue excelente, era como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre, bueno, para mi si lo era, pero se suponía que para Harry, no, incluso yo había temido que nos lleváramos mal.

-¿Qué te pareció Harry?- pregunté a Hermione cuando nos encontrábamos a pasos de nuestras casas.

-Ya te dije, encantador, pero que extraño que no la hallamos visto antes por aquí, si vive tan cerca.

-Debe ser por sus tíos, parece que lo restringen demasiado.

-Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Me pasó algo muy extraño con Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?- dije preocupado creyendo que iba a oír algo que no quería.

-Que… sentí… como que lo conociera de antes, hablar con él, me resulto como… hablar contigo, o sea como habar con un amigo muy cercano-

-¿Si? Eh… a mi me pasa lo mismo… ¡Qué extraño! ¿No?

-Si… eh… ya tengo que entrar a mi casa… ¿nos vemos más tarde?

-Bueno, sería excelente, hay que ver cuantas tareas hay… si hay muchas… me podrías… ayudar-

-Si, yo te ayudo… no te preocupes- dijo y luego me besó en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós!- dije y me dirigí a la casa de al lado.

* * *

-¿Quién era el chico que estaba almorzando con ustedes?- preguntó Ginny, que apareció de la nada, luego que crucé el umbral de la puerta.

-Harry… ¿Por qué preguntas? Pero… si te dijo su nombre- contesté sobresaltado.

-Es que… se me olvidó, me fui tan rápido, que… bueno… eso- balbuceó Ginny.

-Si, te fuiste rápido…-

-Fred y George te están esperando en la cocina me dijeron que te pidiera que fueras para allá cuando llegaras-

-Bueno…- dije con inseguridad, esperando que no me llamaran por nada malo y me dirigí a la cocina.

-- -- -- --

-Hola, hermanito ¿Cómo estás?- dijo George.

-Supimos que olvidaste que íbamos a tu escuela- prosiguió Fred.

-Quizás pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione...-

-… o tienes mucho sueño-

-Eh… si, es el sueño, lo siento, pero es que…-

-No, no, no, no digas nada… decidimos perdonarte- dijo George.

-Si, gracias al gran cariño que me demostraste el otro día- terminó Fred.

-¿Qué?

-Si, querido Ron, por eso te tenemos un regalo-

-¿Un regalo?

-Si, vas a ser el primero en probar nuestra primera incursión en la cocina-

-¿Su primera qué?

-Nuestro primer alimento cocinado por nosotros, hermanito, y tú serás el primero en probarlo-

-Aquí tienes, un delicioso pedazo de pastel de chocolate-terminó Fred, acercándome un pastel cubierto con crema de chocolate-

-Pruébalo, no te va a pasar nada… solo tienes que enterrar el tenedor y comer un bocado…-

-¿No me pasará nada?-

-Nada, de nada, Ron, no ves que es un inofensivo pastel de chocolate ¿Qué crees que va a tener? ¿Una bomba?-

-Bueno… tienes razón… además se ve delicioso… lo probaré me pasas un tenedor, por favor-

-Aquí tienes- George me entregó el tenedor…

… pero cuando enterré el tenedor en el trozo de pastel… _¡Booom!_ Explotó y quedé completamente café, al igual que el resto de la cocina en un radio de un metro… justo a centímetros de Fred y George como si hubieran calculado perfectamente donde tenían que pararse para que el chocolate no los alcanzara.

-Espera, espera… hermanito… aún no viene… la mejor… parte- dijo Fred entre risas.

-¿Cómo que la mejor parte? No me voy a arriesgar a otro de sus experimentos extraños-

-No hace falta, ya lo hiciste solo falta que surta efecto-

- ¿Cómo que sur…? ¿Qué es ese olor?-

-¡Excelente!

-¡Funcionó!

-¡Qué significa todo esto!- se escucho que alguien preguntaba desde la puerta.

-Nada, madre… solo un pequeño accidente- dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-¡Cómo que un pequeño accidente! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirles que no experimenten cosas extrañas y menos en mi cocina? ¿Cómo se supone que van a limpiar esto? ¿Y qué es ese olor tan horrible? ¡No puedo hacer la cena en este chiquero!-

-Lo sentimos.

-¡No! ¡Nada de lo sentimos! ¡Quiero esta cocina reluciente para poder hacer la cena! ¡Vayan, no tienen todo el día! Y, Ron…-

-¿Qué?

-Tú también.

-Pero… si yo no….

-No, tú estabas aquí así que tendrás que ayudar a tus hermanos. Y no me vengas con "_peros_"-

Cuando salí de la cocina me encontré con Fred y George que reían contándole a Ginny todo lo sucedido, yo tosí para hacerme notar.

-Hola, Ron…- dijeron como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¿Qué le echaron a ese pastel?- pregunté, tratando de calmarme.

-Solo probábamos el efecto del líquido de una bomba fétida si la juntábamos con tres bolsas de polvos explosivos en un pastel-

-¿Polvos explosivos?

-Si, los para hacer bromas, los compramos en nuestra última visita a Londres… no hacen nada malo, no te preocupes, pero son geniales, explotan cuando tienen contacto con el metal- dijo Fred.

-Y ¿Cómo cortaron el pedazo sin que explotara?-

-Cuchillo de plástico-

-Interesante… y ¿Cómo se supone que quitaré las manchas y el olor de mi y mi ropa?-

-Mmm... Eso no lo se hermanito, no salía en las instrucciones, pero mira el lado bueno- dijo George aún sonriente.

- ¡Cómo que el lado bueno! ¿Cuál?-

-Que ahora que sabemos que funciona podrás usarlo con tus enemigos… aunque, bueno, todo tiene su precio ¿no? Pero por ser de la familia… te podríamos hacer un descuento…-

-Ya verán cuando…-

-¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo me das!- dijo riendo Fred.

-… pero piénsalo, Ron… con descuento… para tus enemigos-

-No, gracias… por ahora, ahora tenemos que limpiar la cocina- dije aún enojado, pero no pude evitar imaginarme a Felton lleno de chocolate y con un olor fétido.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí parados aún!? ¡La cocina no se limpia sola!- dijo mi madre de repente.

-Si, mamá- dijimos los tres al unísono.

Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas en la cocina limpiando, pero aún quedaban machas y a pesar que ya apenas se sentía, olía mal. En eso sonó el timbre, no pude abrir, pero tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de Hermione… Abrió Ginny.

-Ron, Hermione te busca… ven, está en la puerta- gritó Ginny a todo pulmón.

-¡Ya voy!- grite esperando que nos quedáramos mucho rato conversando para no tener que volver a la cocina.

-Hola, Ron. Ya terminé las tareas ¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo? Bueno… no, tuve un pequeño problema-

-Es que quería salir, pero como no estás listo si quieres… ¿Ron? ¿Tú eres el que huele así de mal?-

-Eh… bueno… si- dije algo avergonzado-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Fred y George…- dije gruñendo.

-Debí suponerlo… ¿Qué hicieron?-

-Larga historia, en resumen… todo fue culpa de un pastel de chocolate explosivo y ahora tengo que limpiar la cocina con ellos por haber estado en la cocina cuando mi madre vio todo lo que había pasado-

-¿En serio? Entonces… no podrás salir con migo ¿cierto?-

-Supongo que no… o sea ya estamos terminando… pero no se mi madre lo encontrará bien o querrá que sigamos limpiando- dije apenado.

-Lo encuentro un poco injusto… veamos si puedo hacer algo…- dijo y luego me tomó del brazo derecho, cerró la puerta y entro en la casa, justo bajando las escaleras vimos a mi madre,.

-¡Hola, Hermione! ¡Qué gusto tenerte aquí!-

-Gracias, señora Weasley, también es un gusto verla… hace mucho que no hablaba con usted… quería saber… si, podría ser posible que saliera con Ron- dijo ella con un tono angelical.

-Cariño, no se si será posible… Ron tiene que ayudar a sus hermanos a limpiar el desastre que dejaron en mi cocina-

-Si, Ron me dijo, pero al parecer la broma fue de los gemelos… él solo era una víctima, por lo demás me dijo que ya están por terminar… ¿No cree que se merece un descanso?-

-Bueno, tienes razón… Ron, puedes descansar… deja que terminen los gemelos- dijo mi madre con un tono muy dulce.

-Gracias, mamá- dije y mi madre se marchó a su habitación.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunte.

-Es como… un don… se me da bien tratar con los padres-

-Si, lo he notado… a mi jamás me habría hecho caso, probablemente me habría hecho trabajar el doble si yo se lo hubiera pedido-

-Bueno… ahora será mejor que te des un baño porque en verdad hueles fétido-

-Mmm...… si, tienes razón… un baño me haría bien- dije luego de olerme- Pero primero tengo que hacer algo en la cocina ¿Me acompañas?-

-Mejor subo a tu pieza… allí te espero-

-Bueno… vuelvo en seguida-

* * *

-Hola de nuevo…- dije luego de entrar a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Fred.

-Quería saber… si el olor va a salir con una ducha-

-¿Con una ducha?- pregunto George.

-Bueno… si te lavas bien… apenas se va a sentir… pero no va a salir del todo- terminó Fred.

-¡Qué! ¿No va a salir?-

-En una ducha no del todo, ya te dije… pero en uno o dos días vas a oler a rosas… tranquilo… no vas a oler así por siempre-

-Más les vale, porque de no ser así… -

-¡Uh! ¡Qué miedo! ¿Qué nos vas a hacer?-

-No importa… ya verán… ahora voy a tomar una ducha- dije, dejé mis guantes sobre la mesa y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Hermione al verme entrar.

-Fui a preguntarles a Fred y a George cuánto iba a durar el olor…-

-Ah… bueno, será mejor que te bañes porque definitivamente ese olor es insoportable… no te preocupes por el tiempo que uses… yo puedo esperar aquí… leyendo un libro-

-Bueno… trataré de no demorarme tanto- dije sonriendo y luego entré al baño.

Me demoré más de lo que creía, quería sacarme bien el olor. Cuando salí del baño totalmente vestido vi a Hermione durmiendo sobre mi cama con un libro entre las manos abierto en la primera página. Saqué el libro de entre sus manos y lo guardé, luego me senté junto a la cama para contemplarla ¡Qué linda se vía durmiendo! Se veía tan angelical… tan tranquila, tan fácil de besar…

"**Bésala"**

"_¡Qué! ¿Tú otra vez?"_

"**Si, hazlo, mira… esta es la oportunidad que tienes"**

"_No me voy a aprovechar de que este dormida"_

"**Bueno, tienes razón, no vale la pena si después ni se va a acordar… además, como eres tan cobarde…"**

"_¡No soy cobarde!"_

"**Claro que lo eres… ¿Cómo la otra vez?"**

"_No lo soy y te lo puedo demostrar"_

"**¿Cómo? Si no te atreves a hacer lo que mas deseas"**

"_Si puedo hacerlo…"_

"**Entonces hazlo"**

-¿Ron? ¿Estás allí?- pregunto mi madres desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Dejaste tus cosas tiradas abajo, tienes que traértelas a tu habitación-

-Ya voy…- dije y me paré para ir a buscar mis cosas.

"**Nunca vas a poder hacerlo ¡Cobarde!"**

"_Hay que ir a buscar las cosas"_

"**Puras excusas… jamás la vas a besar"**

"_Claro que lo voy a hacer… pero ahora ya no es el momento"_

"**¿Lo vas hacer? ¿Cuándo? ¡Como en mil años! Cuando otra persona se robe su primer beso"**

"_¡Claro que no!"_

"_**Ya lo veremos"**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

* * *

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Les gustó?? **

_**espero que sí... ya no aguantaba más tener el fic sin actualizar...**_

**recuerden... culaquier error... problema... me dicen... no me enojo **

_**haré lo posible por corregirlo!!**_

**Bueno... los dejo... cuidense y...**

_**LEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP... !! sean pacientes por favor **_


	7. Sufrimiento

**Hola, hola, hola!! Increíble, cierto?? subí un nuevo cap en tan poco tiempo!! Primero que nada quiero dedicarle este fic a mi super amiga y lectora Nagi-chan, que me ayudó a sacar inspiración de no se dónde para escribir el cap y también quiero decirles que en las semana que vienen no voy a tener tiempo y me falta inspiración, asi que tendrán que esperar un poco más para que actualice, perocon un poquito de paciencia, todo es posible ( :**

**Bueno... les adelanto, que este cap está muy corto, lo admito, pero es que no daba para más... además les adelanto que está escrito desde el punto de vista de otro personaje... uuuuuuuuuu!! quién será?? cha-cha-cha-chan!! (redoble de tambores)... bueno... tienen que leer.**

**Bueno... mejor dejo de aburrirlos con mis comentarios ridículos y les permitiré leer...**

**Una última cosa... _Todos los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: Sufrimiento_**

_Él… justo él… justo a quien amo… ¿Por qué él? Ron… mi Ron… Era algo totalmente inexplicable, justo el día de nuestra cita donde Ron me diría algo muy importante, quizás lo que llevo esperando desde nuestro primer beso, quizás no… pero por las cosas que escuche decir a Ginny mientras cuchicheaba con Harry en un tono que se hacía muy fácil de oír, todo apuntaba a que pasaría lo que yo esperaba…_

_Pero todo dio un vuelco, creí que me había dejado plantada en nuestra cita, luego de que lo esperé alrededor de una hora, así que fui a demostrarle mi disgusto a su departamento. Toqué la puerta cinco veces… no hubo respuesta, fui a mi departamento –justo al lado-, a buscar la llave de repuesto que él me había dado. Volví, abrí la puerta, lo busqué por todas partes y lo llamé por su nombre innumerables veces, pero no, no hubo respuesta. Finalmente me dirigí a su habitación y allí estaba, aparentemente dormido, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior y una camiseta blanca. Se veía hermoso, durmiendo con su pelo rojo completamente desordenado y con la boca abierta, casi que me olvido por lo que había ido en verdad a verlo, pero reaccioné y me dispuse a zarandearlo, pero no despertó, era extraño ¿Qué hacía durmiendo a esas horas? ¿Y por qué no despertaba con nada… ni siquiera con agua? Seguí intentando por largo rato… pero nada, decidí llamar a Harry porque en verdad me preocupaba su estado._

_Todo fue tan rápido, llegó Harry, también intentó despertarlo… pero nada… directo a San Mugo con la impresión de que Ron estaba bajo un hechizo. Le dijimos a la sanadora todo lo sucedido y después de examinarlo solo nos dijo cosas que ya sabíamos:_

"_Está inconsciente y no despierta… quizás se deba a un hechizo, si no despierta dentro de una horas, que es lo más probable, porque lleva así por más diez horas, va a tener que quedarse aquí"_

_Yo, me quedé con Ron, Harry fue a acompañar a Ginny para aclararle todo lo sucedido. Mientras me encontraba en la sala de espera para que me indicaran cuando podría pasar a ver a Ron, llegó la sanadora y me dijo que al parecer lo que le estaba sucediendo a Ron, no se trataba de un hechizo._

"_Al parecer está en una especie de transe provocado por causas naturales, pues no tiene en su cuerpo las marcas que dejara un hechizo que lo dejara en tales condiciones" _

"_¿Trance? ¿No es algo así como cuando los muggles están en coma?"_

"_Tiene algo parecido, pero no es lo mismo… no se mucho de problemas muggles y no mucho sobre comas, pero se lo suficiente como para decirte que no reúne las características de un paciente en coma"_

"_Entonces… ¿Qué tiene?"_

"_No estamos del todo seguros, pero todo apunta a una sola cosa, algo muy poco común… lo más probable es que por culpa de un estrés muy grande o algo parecido halla traspasado una especie de barrera dimensional a través de los sueños"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Es… prácticamente… imposible…"_

"_Eso creíamos nosotros hace algunos años, pero ya no y si estamos en lo correcto, su amigo pasará a ser el tercer caso de este estilo"_

"_Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?"_

"_Eso aún no lo podemos saber, es tan raro que pase esto que aún no se sabe muy bien cómo despertar a estos pacientes, los últimas dos veces ha sido repentino"_

"_Pero… ¿en serio no sabe?"_

"_No, jovencita, solo hay que esperar pueden pasar días, semanas, meses o incluso… años, pero no sabemos"_

_Me quedé en silencio… no lo podía creer aún no me entraba, no era posible ¿Años? No sería capaz de esperar tanto. De repente reaccioné, justo cuando la sanadora estaba abandonando la habitación y volví a la realidad._

"_¡Espere! ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?"_

"_Si, por supuesto, hasta podría existir la posibilidad de que eso ayudara"_

"_Gracias" dije al fin y me dirigí apresurada a la habitación donde el amor de mi vida yacía aparentemente dormido, no me entraba en la cabeza que pudiera estar en una dimensión distinta… que ni siquiera pudiera sentirme._

_Tomé una silla y me senté al lado de la cama, lo miré… ¿no estaba durmiendo? No… lamentablemente no… Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos y comencé a llorar…_

"_Ron… Ron… no me hagas esto… por favor… yo te amo, te amo más que nada en el mundo, yo daría todo por ti… por favor… regresa… por favor…" y así seguí llorando sin poder soltar su mano, por lo que todas las lágrimas que caían terminaban escurriendo por ella._

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que hablé con la sanadora, hace dos días me confirmaron que lo que le pasaba a Ron, era lo que ellos creían… y que podría durar mucho tiempo en ese estado. No he abandonado San Mugo en dos semanas, he pedido a Ginny que buscara un poco de ropa en mi apartamento y aunque Harry insiste en me vaya a descansar a mi casa para poder dormir en una cama cómoda mientras él acompaña a Ron, yo siempre le digo que no, pues se que da lo mismo dónde duerma, de todas formas mi incomodidad interior debido al estado de Ron no se pasará con nada. Y por más que tenga que dormir en un sillón antiguo y duro, nada se compara con mi terrible dolor interior, pues temo que Ron demore demasiado en despertar, ya que las ultimas dos semanas se me hicieron terriblemente largas y además temo que si despierta, ya no sea el mismo de antes._

"_¿Hermione estás allí? ¿Puedo pasar?" era la voz de Harry, venía por su visita de la mañana._

"_Si… pasa…" me apresuré a decir mientras secaba mis lágrimas, pues me encontraba sollozando, como de costumbre._

"_¿Aún no te vas de aquí? Perdona que lo diga, pero luces… bueno…"_

"_¿Terrible? Harry… es como me siento"_

"_No… no tan terrible, luces cansada… debes descansar, se que te lo he dicho tantas veces y se que lo más probable es que no me hagas caso, pero te lo digo en serio, lo necesitas"_

"_No soy capaz, lo único que me mantiene con vida en estos momentos es estar a su lado… Harry, yo… yo… yo lo amo, te lo dicho en otras ocasiones, no se cómo hacerte entender lo que siento… mira, imagínate que Ginny está en estas condiciones, tú sabes que va a despertar, tú sabes que no va a morir, pero no sabes cuando va a despertar y sientes que eres incapaz de pasar otro día sin escuchar su voz" dije y luego rompía llorar._

"_Hermione, te entiendo, pero yo se que él te ama también… y que aunque no esté aquí, está conciente en otra dimensión y se que él se esforzará por volver… por ti, para estar contigo" dijo Harry con un tono más triste y abrazándome._

"_¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Y si está mejor allí?" dije llorando desconsoladamente._

"_Hermione, quiero que me mires y me escuches atentamente" dijo tomándome de la barbilla para que lo pudiera mirar a los ojos "él te ama, lo sé por que somos amigos, y no solo amigos, mejore amigos, de los más íntimos, no creo que me hubiera estado mintiendo cuando me decía lo mucho que te amaba, o cuánto lucharía por estar con tigo por siempre, sé que te ama y se que retornará por ti. Se que a él le hubiera gustado decírtelo por su cuesta y también se que a ti te hubiera gustado escucharlo de su propia boca, pero las circunstancias no lo permiten… así que déjame decirte una última cosa, una de las cosas por la que más vale la pena luchar en el mundo además de los amigos, es el amor, es una de las cosas más importantes en este mundo y así como se que Ron luchará por estar contigo, necesito estar seguro de que tú también lo harás por él, que dejarás de ver el lado negativo, que veas lo positivo, él volverá, despertará y lo hará para estar contigo ¿entendido?"_

"_Si, pero…"_

"_No, nada de pero, saquemos esas lágrimas y sonriamos un poco, se que cuesta… pero a él le gustaría"_

"_Bueno, simplemente porque se que va a despertar y por todas esas cosas lindas que dijiste que él sentía por mí"_

"_Yo sólo repetí lo que el me ha dicho en reiteradas ocasiones" dijo y sonrió luego de verme sonreír._

"_¿Sabes? Quizás sea buena idea que descanse un poco en mi departamento, o por lo menos que vaya para limpiar un poco ¿Te puedes quedar con Ron?"_

"_Por su puesto, pero primero tengo que ir a comer algo, no he desayunado y muero de hambre"_

"_Anda, yo te espero, no te preocupes, pero eso sí… volveré en la tarde con Ginny"_

"_No discutiré contigo, se que va a ser difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero con que dejes San Mugo por un rato soy feliz, algo es algo ¿no?"_

"_Si… bueno, mejor será que comas pronto si tanto quieres que me vaya a mi casa"_

"_Si, tienes razón... eh… vuelvo en seguida"_

"_Te espero"_

_Luego de que Harry saliera de la habitación, me senté nuevamente justo a la cama de Ron y lo contemplé como llevaba haciendo durante las últimas semanas._

"_¿En serio me amas tanto? ¿Es cierto todo lo que dijo Harry? ¿Darías todo por mí? Mi amor, mi Ron… no sabes cuanto me haces falta, me pregunto cómo estaríamos ahora si nada de esto hubiera pasado ¿seríamos novios? No lo se… se que no me escuchas… pero… pero… siento que… es la única forma de darme cuenta de que sigues vivo y que volverás" dije rompiendo a llorar otra vez "se que no debo llorar… pero… te amo" me paré de mi asiento para poder besarlo en los labios, sus dulces labio, sus cálidos labios… un beso que él no sentía, pero que a pesar de eso, me daba fuerzas. Mientras nuestros labios se justaban, dos lágrimas cayeron desde mis ojos a sus mejillas y comenzaron a escurrir por ellas._

"_Te amo" dije para luego sentarme a esperar a Harry tomada de su mano._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

Me desperté pensando el ella, en Hermione, en cuanto la amaba, en cuanto la necesitaba, en ese beso que llevaba esperando darle desde hace tanto tiempo, me desperté con una extraña sensación de culpa, pero no sabía por qué… lo único que sabía es que era algo que tenía que ver con Hermione.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Un poco corto... ya sé... ): pero ya les dije... no daba para más...**

**Bueno, me emocioné mucho escribiendolo... es tan lindo lo que sienten Ron y Hermione entre ellos!! (L) a peasar de que él esté así **

**Este cap lo hice para darles una idea (como tanto preguntaban) de por qué Ron está en ese mundo extraño... bueno, espero no haberlos confundido mucho... y bueno, si se confundieron entenderán mejor más adelante...**

**Ya, sean pacientes y lean el príximo cap, por favor!! ( : **

**Y diganme si tengo muchos errores, es que no lo corregí suficiente veces...**

**Otra cosa... dejen reviews... es que estoy un poco depre porque en el capítulo 6 sólo tengo 3 ):**

**_Ahora si, adiós,cuidense, besos,_**

**_Gal-ome!!_**


	8. Tranquila estoy aquí

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!! en serio... perdón por no actualizar en meses, les prometo que tenía el capítulo escrito en un cuaderno hace mucho, pero como estoy de vacaciones de verano y he salido mucho no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir en el computador. Bueno, quizá ya no quieran seguir leyendo mi fic porque me demoro muuucho en escribir, pero espero seguir teniendo alguna lectora fiel :).

Bueno, espero que les guste y que no tenga muchas faltas, cualquier cosa mala me avisan y yo corrijo en seguida.

Una ultima cosa: _**"No olviden que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenece a J."**_

Ahora dejo que lean en paz.  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 8: Tranquila... estoy aquí**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que aparecí en este mundo muggle, me gustaba, pues estaba Hermione y era la misma de la que yo estaba enamorado, solo que con unos cuantos años menos y en su versión muggle. Sí, tener a Hermione conmigo era definitivamente lo mejor de este lugar, a pesar de que aún no le daba ese beso que estaba deseando desde hace tanto tiempo y sabía que si aún hubiera estado en el mundo real, ya se lo habría dado y probablemente seríamos novios, pues por algo la había citado ese día en el que aparecí en este mundo extraño, convertido en un adolescente de catorce años.

Otra cosa que me gustaba de este lugar era el "nuevo" mejor amigo que había hecho. Sí, Harry, ese chico al que supuestamente yo no conocía, ahora éramos, al igual que en la vida real, un trío dinámico junto con Hermione. Íbamos para todos lados juntos, en dos semanas nos habíamos hecho realmente inseparables. Dedicábamos nuestras tardes a salvarlo del infierno que era la casa de sus tíos, inventando todo tipo de excusas como trabajos de grupo, grupos de estudio y cosas por el estilo, para así poder juntarnos en "nuestra plaza" que, bueno, ya era de él también, o simplemente nos quedábamos en mi casa y la pasábamos en grande con Fred y George, que nos mostraban sus innovadores inventos, aunque Harry nunca prestaba mucha atención, pues siempre parecía muy interesando conversando con Ginny y mirándola. Tenía que admitir que eso me molestaba un poco, a pesar de que yo ya había pasado por esa situación en la _vida real, _pero la verdad esperaba que pasara un tiempo antes que se fijara en mi hermana y que por mientras se fijara en una Cho muggle, pero al parecer no me iba a quedar otra opción que aceptar su relación si es que empezaban a salir. Y hablando de personas que se fijan en mis seres queridos, Felton entraba en esta lista, pero yo no lo iba a aceptar esto por dos simples razones: el no me agradaba y al parecer no estaba interesado en alguien de mi familia, sino que nada más y nada menos que en Hermione. En un principio pensaba que todo era producto de mi imaginación pues al estar enamorado de ella todo me podía dar celos, pero con los días los coqueteos se hacían más notorios, es que incluso los chicos, Harry y el resto de los compañeros se dieron cuenta. La verdad me sacaba de mis casillas, nunca paraba ni siquiera en los almuerzos.

"Dulzura ven a almorzar conmigo ¿no te das cuenta que Weasley y Potter arruinan tu belleza?" decía a viva voz como para que toda la escuela escuchara y creyera que ellos dos eran novios o algo así.

"No, gracias, Felton, el aire comprimido dentro de tu cabeza podría salir disparado en cualquier momento y podría llegar hasta mis neuronas y, bueno, no quiero que se dañen, es que podría terminar como tú, imagínalo ¿Hay algo peor?" respondía Hermione, lo cual me alegraba mucho, pues me demostraba que ella jamás estaría con él. Pero su actitud "_seductora_" me seguía molestando, a pesar de que ella lo rechazaba, era como si le diera lo mismo y no pudiera parar.

"¡Wow! Estás resplandeciente hoy, realmente, debería usar lentes de sol ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello?"

"¡Cállate, Felton!"

"Tranquila, tranquila, no hace falta tanta ferocidad, aunque tengo que admitir que aún enojada te vez linda"

"Felton, me impresionas, ferocidad forma parte de tu diccionario, aunque claro es poco probable que sepas que significa, es que hasta las palabras más simples deben ser difíciles de procesar para un cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo" decía Hermione, mientras Felton sonría y se revolvía el cabello, como si no hubiera notado que lo estaban insultando.

Por fin terminé de vestirme, me miré en el espejo para revisar si estaba bien vestido, pues mientras me colocaba el uniforme todas esas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Bueno, pues, sí, el suéter estaba al revés y sentía mis pies extraños, miré y me di cuenta de que tenía los zapatos en el pie equivocado. Definitivamente estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos, nadie normal se ponía mal los zapatos y nos e daba cuenta, quizá era porque Hermione me tenía tan loco que cada vez que pensaba en algo que tuviera algo que ver con ella, me desconectaba completamente del mundo.

Bajé y noté que Hermione y Ginny estaban conversando en la sala de estar y no parecían haber notado mi presencia, asíque decidí quedarme sentado un rato en las escaleras para no interrumpirlas.

-¡Hermione! Lo sé, habla en sueños, estoy segura de que se refiere a ti con todas esas cosas que dice- decía Ginny.

-Ginny, por favor, no me des falsas esperanzas, lo dices simplemente porque soy tu amiga.

-No, Hermione, lo digo porque eres mi mejor amiga y porque es verdad, mereces saberlo.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo estás tan segura? De seguro lo escuchaste hablando en sueños hace mucho tiempo y dudo que te acuerdes de lo que dijo, además probablemente lo malinterpretaste todo.

- Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que dijo porque lo dijo anoche y nada de lo que dijo se podía mal interpretar estaba claro en todas y cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Si? ¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo: _Hermione, no sufras por mi, yo te amo, haría lo que fuera por estar con tigo de nuevo, mi amor._ ¿Te basta con eso? Y no me vengas con que se podía referir a otras personas porque estoy completamente segura de que tú eres la única Hermione a la que conoce-

-Si, pero…

"_**Mira están hablando de ti" **_decía esa voz irritante mientras yo escuchaba la conversación.

"_Cállate… pueden estar hablando de cualquier otra persona, además no está bien que esté escuchando su conversación" _respondía esa otra, pero no menos irritante vocecita.

"_**Igual estás escuchando. Ahora dime ¿**__**Qué otra persona, a la que Ginny pueda escuchar en las noches, diría eso en sueños?"**_

"_Fred o George"_

"_**¿En verdad crees eso?"**_

"_Bueno… no…"_

"_**¿Ves? Además te escucho diciendo eso anoche, y anoche soñaste con ella ¿O no te acuerdas?"**_

"_Si me acuerdo, creo que tienes razón, deben estar hablando de mi"_

"_**¡Si! ¡Lo logré!"**_

"_Si, creo que voy a terminar por creerte, pero no quiero seguir escuchando su conversación, me hace sentir mal"_

"_**Bueno, sí, tienes razón, dejemos de escucha**__**r, pero solo lo hago por ella y porque la amo"**_

-No, nada de peros, Hermione, yo creo que tú vas a tener que dar el primer paso, él es muy cobarde- dijo Ginny.

-¡Oye! No digas eso, él no es cobarde, aunque, sí, creo que yo daré el primer paso, pero prefiero esperar un poco más para poder asegurarme por mi misma.

-Como quieras…- terminó diciendo Ginny antes de que yo hiciera acto de presencia.

-Hola ¿No ha llegado Harry?- pregunté para hacerme notar.

-No, pero ya debe estar por llegar- dijo Hermione y en ese momento sonó el timbre-, de hecho ese debe ser él ¿Puedes ir a abrir?- me preguntó inocentemente.

-Si, claro, yo voy- dije siguiendo sus palabras como hipnotizado por la dulzura de su voz.

-Hola, Ron ¿Me demoré mucho en llegar?- preguntó Harry luego de que yo abriera la puerta.

-No sé, yo acabo de bajar de mi habitación, pero Hermione y Ginny estaban esperando desde antes así que puedes preguntarles a ellas.

-No, no es necesario… ¿Nos vamos caminando con Ginny?- preguntó con un tono esperanzado.

-Si, eso parece…

-¡Hola, Harry!- dijeron Hermione y Ginny (que ya se encontraban detrás mío) al unísono.

- Hola, Ginny, hola, Hermione- dijo mirando únicamente a Ginny.

-Bueno, ahora podemos irnos…- dijo Ginny.

Me fui caminando junto a Hermione unos cuantos pasos más adelante que Ginny y Harry, que iban tan absortos en lo que conversaban que daba la impresión de no escucharían a nadie más que a ellos mismos.

-Y… ¿Te has dado cuenta?-me preguntó Hermione.

-¿De que?- quise saber.

-De lo cercanos que se muestran Ginny y Harry últimamente.

-Eh… si un poco ¿por qué?

-Bueno, que hacen linda pareja ¿no?

-Eh… bueno... no se, supongo que si, pero… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? No entiendo tu punto…

-Bueno… que Harry es un gran chico y bueno… ya sé que se conocen hace pocas semanas, pero también sé que es tu hermana y que te importa lo que le pase… entonces… me preguntaban si a ti te molestaría… que bueno… que ellos salieran juntos- soltó al fin.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Están saliendo? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué nadie me contó?

-No, Ron, tranquilo, no están saliendo… pero por la forma en que se miran y por la forma en que habla Ginny de Harry… bueno, me da la impresión de que se gustan y mucho, por eso creo que podrían estar saliendo muy pronto.

-¿Eso era todo? Casi me matas del susto.

-Bueno… no, no es todo. Estaba pensando que quizás nosotros como somos sus amigos podríamos ayudarlos un poco para que comiencen su relación.

-¿Ayudarlos? ¿Cómo vamos a ayudarlos?

-¡Ron! ¡No me mires así! Se que es tú hermana y te importa con quien salga, pero es Harry y lo conocemos y, como ya te dije, es un buen chico, además míralos, hacen una linda pareja, pero me da la impresión que son demasiado tímidos para confesarse sus sentimientos… podríamos darles un pequeño empujón para que se digan lo que sienten- dijo algo insegura.

-Sí, tienes razón, él es una buen chico- dije a regañadientes-, pero… ¿Cómo a darles ese "empujón"?

-Bueno… aún no lo he pensado, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ahora será mejor que nos apuremos en ir a clases porque no quiero perderme ni un segundo de lo que diga el señor Whitman.

Y aceleramos el paso sin decir una sola palabra más. No había notado que habíamos llegado al colegio hasta que ella lo mencionó, es que iba demasiado preocupado de nuestra conversación.

El día transcurrió bastante aburrido, alguna que otra vez hablaba con los chicos que se me acercaban a contarme que habían hecho en el fin de semana y en clases no podíamos conversar pues Hermione nos restaba y extrañamente sus retos resultaban mucho más severos que los del mismo profesor, de todas maneras tampoco intenté conversar con nadie, mi mente estaba en otra parte, pensaba en algo que me tenía preocupado, no era la conversación con Hermione, ya había asumido el cariño que Ginny y Harry sentían, era otra cosa… algo que tenía que ver con lo que había dicho Ginny en la mañana mientras charlaba con Hermione… lo que me preocupaba era el sueño, el sueño por el que según Ginny me había puesto a hablar dormido ¡Ese sueño!

-¡Ron! No has puesto atención en ninguna clase, todo lo que veamos es materia importante ¿Qué te pasa?- me reprochó Hermione en la hora de almuerzo.

-Lo siento… es que siento que mi mente está en otra parte…

-Es por lo de Ginny y Harry ¿cierto? No debí haberte dicho… ahora no vas a concentrarte en todo el día- decía mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-No, descuida, no es por eso… es que tuve un sueño anoche que me tiene preocupado y no logro pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Qué soñaste?- dijo entre intrigada y divertida.

-Soñé… soñé con tigo.

-¿Con migo?

-Sí… y con migo también, pero era todo demasiado real… no parecía un sueño y bueno… ahora no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-Sigo sin entender qué soñaste.

-Fue extraño… yo estaba en una cama de hospital y parecía como que estuviera durmiendo y sentado a un costado estabas tú… llorando.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú, hablabas con migo… bueno me hablabas porque yo no te podía responder y llorabas mientras me decías… que volviera, que despertara… que no te dejara sola tanto tiempo… algo así, pero no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que decías exactamente. Pero lo único que sé, por lo que decías, es que en verdad no estaba durmiendo.

-¿No habrás estado en coma?

-¿En coma? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Cómo que "qué es eso"? Coma, cualquiera lo sabe: Perdida total de conciencia debido a un accidente como una sobre dosis o un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La gente en coma parece que estuviera durmiendo, pero no se sabe cuando puede despertar, algunos pasan años y otros incluso no despierta.

-Pero… si no despierta… ¿Cómo se alimentan?

-Vía intravenosa

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por la sangre, pero la alimentación no es el único problema, también tienen que conectarlos a un ventilador mecánico que respira por ellos y así los mantienen con vida, si se les desconecta mueren-

-Que raro, yo no vi ninguna máquina…

-No te debes haber fijado, porque no hay otra explicación…

-Quizá estaba en coma, pero ¿Por qué?

-¡Quién sabe! Pero no te preocupes, es solo un sueño.

-Si sé, pero es que era tan real.

-A veces los sueños son así.

-Mmm… ¿Sabes otra cosa extraña? Parecíamos mayores ¿Qué crees que signifique?- pregunté, sin pensar que antes de aparecer en este mundo yo tenía diecinueve y no catorce.

-No sé, no soy buena interpretando sueños, pero con tal de que lo que salía en tu sueño no pase, está todo bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gustaría tener a mi mejor amigo en coma- sonrió y luego agregó- No olvides que tienes que quedarte en la tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es el aniversario del colegio y me inscribí para decorar y como no me quería quedar sola te anoté a ti también, además que va a ser divertido, no estás molesto ¿cierto?

-No, para nada- con tal de pasar un buen rato con ella, yo era feliz.

-Excelente, entonces tienes que ir al gimnasio después de arte- en ese momento apareció Felton- Ándate Felton, no nos agrada tu compañía- dijo ella antes de que el pudiera abrir la boca.

-Tranquila, princesa, no seas tan malhumorada, solo quería decirte que contarás con mi compañía hoy en la tarde y también quería que te quede claro que no me rendiré- le guiñó un ojo y luego se marchó.

El resto del almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo y la hora de arte se paso rápido pues lo único que yo quería era salir de clases para estar toda la tarde con Hermione, aunque igual me preocupaba que Felton nos molestara.

…………………………………...oOoOo…………………………………………

-Creo que por fin terminamos- dijo Hermione observando el resultado de una larga tarde de trabajo en la que Felton no se nos acerco porque le asignaron decorar otro sector del colegio.

-Sí, nos quedó muy bien- dije sonriendo.

-Ahora tenemos que dejar las cosas que sobraron en la bodega.

-Ya sé, no te preocupes, yo voy, de todas maneras no es mucho y luces cansada.

-Gracias, Ron, te esperaré en la entrada, no tardes demasiado ¿bueno? Ya quiero irme a mi casa.

-Seré lo más rápido posible.

Corrí lo más veloz que me permitía ir el peso de los materiales y me demoré un poco más, pues al abrir la puerta de la bodega todas las cosas que se encontraban en su interior se derrumbaron sobre mí, asíque me demoré quince minutos más en colocar todo dentro de la minúscula habitación. Por fin me dirigí a toda velocidad a la entrada, pero cuando estaba por llegar escuche unas voces provenientes del pasillo en el que tenía que doblar.

-Tranquila, preciosa, no hay problema, no hay nadie- ese era Felton.

-Déjame Felton, ya te dije que no quería nada con tigo- esa era… ¡Hermione!

-Vas a tener que querer, amor, vas a tener que olvidarte de tu amiguito Weasley, eres mucho para ese perdedor, y no me digas que no sientes nada por él, porque es obvio-

-No, no lo niego y por eso no me fijaría en ti-

-Vas a tener que fingir que siente algo por mi entonces, porque no te soltare hasta que me des lo que ya te pedí-

-Jamás, ahora suéltame ¡Me lastimas!

-Si sé, pero no te soltaré hasta que colabores.

-¡Suéltame! O gritar…

-¿O gritaras? ¿Crees que si no te has podido soltar de mí en todo este rato, vas a poder evitar que te calle? Parece que eres más débil de lo que demuestras y más ingenua. ¿Sabes? Tengo una mejor idea para callarte… ¡mírame! Mírame si quieres acabar rápido con esto- en ese momento me asomé, la había inmovilizado con una mano y con la otra le tapaba boca, la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Se estaba acercando con intención de sacar la mano y besarla, yo no iba a permitir eso.

-¡NO! ¡DEJALA! ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- grite luego de asomarme por completo.

-Weasley… no te metas donde no te han llamado.

-¡Déjala! ¡AHORA!- la soltó y me miró. Yo miré a Hermione tratando de decirle con la mirada que corriera y eso hizo.

-Lo arruinaste todo, Weasley.

-Ella no quería, ella no te quiere ¡La estabas torturando, imbecil! No quiero que la vuelvas a tocar, no la tacarás ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

-Tú no me mandas, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-¡Pero- no- con- ELLA!- y acto seguido lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la nariz y fue tan fuerte que cayó al piso sangrando sin poder decir una palabra más.

-Esto es para que entiendas y la próxima vez que le hagas algo así, créeme que lo que te haga va a ser mucho peor- y salí corriendo de la escuela en busca de Hermione, sabía dónde encontrarla… y allí estaba, en nuestra plaza, parada de espaldas a mi mirando a la nada, sollozando .

-Hermione…

No respondió.

-Hermione, no llores, tranquila, estoy aquí, ya pasó- la tome del brazo y con delicadeza hice que se girara, ella no dijo nada y me abrazo para luego romper a llorar.

-Ron…-dijo al fin- no sé que pensarás ahora… de… mi… pero yo… yo no quería ser… no quería ser así… así de débil… no quería dejarme llevar… pero… pero estaba… estaba asustada… no… no… pude hacer nada… yo se… se que podría haberme defendido… no tendrías… que…que haber utilizado tus fuerzas en defenderme… me siento tan… tan cobarde, no… no quería verme así… enfrente tuyo-

-Hermione, no- la tomé por la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos- tú res una chica extraordinaria, maravillosa, te podría describir con millones de palabras, pero lo único que sé es que ninguna de ellas el débil, eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, cualquiera habría terminado igual que tú en esa situación, ese chico es malo y quién sabe que cosas te podría haberte hecho- ella siguió llorando, pero me sonrió en forma de gratitud. Pasé un dedo por su mejilla para secar sus lágrimas y luego la besé en a frente, luego en la mejilla y luego, sin siquiera pensarlo, la besé… la besé en los labios. Al principio pareció sorprendida, pero luego respondió a mi beso con dulzura, era un beso cargado de pasión, de cariño, sentía su tibio aliento rozando mis labios mientras nuestras lenguas se tocaban ligeramente como si tuvieran miedo de no estar haciendo lo correcto y nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechos para eso, como si hubieran esperado ese momento hace siglos.

-Eres maravillosa, por eso te amo- dije mientras nuestros labios se separaban unos segundos para luego seguir con el beso. De repente escuchamos que alguien carraspeaba a nuestras espaldas para que le prestáramos atención.

-Harry ¡AHORA NO!- dijimos al darnos vuelta y notar que estaba allí.

-Bueno… lo siento… en serio… yo solo…

-¡AHORA NO!

-Bueno… ya… me voy… lo siento.

-Bueno… ¿Sigamos?- dije luego de que Harry se marchara.

-Si… espera- dijo poniendo una mano entre nuestros labios- Yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, como nunca antes alguien ha amado a otro persona.

-Dudo que me superes a mí.

-¿Eso es lo que tú crees?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona y luego me cayo con un beso. Uno beso con el que trate de mostrarle todos mis sentimientos, con el que trate de decirle todas esas cosas que están demás cuando las dices con palabras, con el que trate de decirle que daría el mundo por ella porque cuando está a mi lado se que estoy haciendo lo correcto, un beso con el que ella me dijo que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Me pellizcas? Creo que estoy soñando…- dije cuando nos separamos.

-No es necesario, esto es real, tan real como tú, tan real como yo- sonrió- ¿No crees que fuimos muy duros con Harry?

- Si, quizá… tienes razón.

-¿Vamos a buscarlo? Creo que le debemos una disculpa.

-Bueno… pero… déjame hacer otra cosa primero.

-¿Qué?

Y le di otro beso corto, pero cargado de amor, para que supiera que siempre estaría a salvo a mi lado.

-Eso… ahora vamos- dije tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

No tardamos en encontrar a Harry, estaba en una plaza cerca de la casa de sus tíos columpiándose.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos- dijo con voz melancólica cuando nos acercamos.

-No, Harry, nosotros somos lo que debemos pedirte perdón… fuimos demasiado agresivos, por favor, perdónanos- dijo Hermione.

-No se preocupen… Bueno, entonces eso… eso significa que ustedes son… bueno… ¿Novios?

-Eh…

-Sí, lo somos- me apresuré a decir para luego mirar a Hermione con amor mientras jugaba con su pelo.

-Hacen una linda pareja, los felicito, entonces… bueno… van a pasar más tiempo juntos ¿cierto? Si quieren no los estorbo y me quedo más tiempo con los chico.

-¿Por qué? Eres nuestro amigo, jamás nos estorbarías, pero si nosotros nos ponemos muy odiosos y no te tomamos en cuenta, dilo… pero también puedes usarlo como excusa para pasar más tiempo con Ginny.

-Hermione… por… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Harry! ¡No hagas como si no supieras de qué estoy hablando! ¡No creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta! Es que es tan obvio cuando la miras… es como si no existiera nadie más para ti.

- Mmm… bueno… Ron… ¿Qué piensas de eso?- preguntó él enrojeciendo.

-¿Lo dices porque es mi hermana?- él asintió- Bueno… ya hace varios días que lo noté y en un principio me enfadó un poco, pero ya no, así que Hermione y yo estamos dispuesto a ayudarte a llevar su relación al próximo nivel ¿cierto?

-¡Sí!

-Gracias, chicos. No pensé que se lo iban a tomar tan bien cuando lo supiera.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, primero porque es tu hermana y segundo porque… bueno… es menor que yo y…

-No te preocupes por eso ¡Es sólo un año!

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-Nada de peros, ahora preocúpate de conquistarla, nosotros nos encargaremos de que pasen la mayor parte del tiempo, juntos ¿Bueno?- dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Bueno, gracias chicos, son grandiosos.

-De nada- dijimos al unísono.

* * *

**¿Bueno? ¿¿¿Qué les parecio???**

espero no haberme acelerado mucho con lo del beso... y espero haberlo descrito bien :)

**Dejen reviews y bueno, lean el próximo capítulo cundo lo suba :)**

Gracias por leer!!


	9. Momentos a solas en la oscuridad

Bueno, bueno.... en verdad les debo una disculpa ENORME! no he actualizado como en.... ¿seis meses? .... es como ilegal ¿no? Lo siento... en serio, de corazón.... pero bueno... las clases, el colegio los exámenes me tienen colapsada y no pude escribir en todo ese tiempo.... ahora sali de vacaciones... y dije :"_Genial ! escribire todas las vacaciones!"_ pero no fue así... esta es mi tercera semana (vuelvo la próxima al colegio) y recién pude escribir hoy! la primera semana... sali y quede apartada de la sociedad sin computador y sin internet... la segunda estuve con visitas asi que tuve que salir toooodos los días... y ahora, la tercera.... escribiiii! yeah! Bueno... basta de explicaciones... y mejor las(os?) dejo para que lean tranquilas(os?) :)

No se olviden de avisarme si encuentran alguna falta.... no escribo muy bien y solo corregí una sola vez ( o sea lo lei una sola vez.... así que sería de gran ayuda que me avisaran de las faltas :)

Una última cosa: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9: Momentos a solas en la oscuridad_**

-¿Y...Ya has pensado en algo?- pregunte a Hermione unas cuantas semanas después desde que empezamos nuestra relación. Estábamos en nuestra plaza, yo sentando con las piernas extendidas y ella recostada con la cabeza apoya en mis piernas permitiéndome así acariciar su cabello.

-¿Algo sobre qué?

-Algo para ayudar a Ginny y a Harry. Hace semanas que nos propusimos ayudarlos y aún no hacemos nada y por lo menos a mí no se me ocurre que podríamos hacer.

-¿Cómo que no hemos hecho nada? El otro día los invitamos cuando salimos a tomar helado, fue una excelente cita doble y últimamente les hemos dado harto tiempo a solas, de hecho ahora Harry está ayudando a Ginny con su tarea, no es que sea el mejor alumno de la clase, pero ya vio esa materia y algo entiende, además es una buena excusa para que pase un rato con ella.

-Si sé, si sé, pero por más que los dejamos solos y los invitamos a nuestras citas, no progresan en nada, es como si nada de lo que hacemos sirviera. Mira, hace unos días hablé con Harry para preguntarle cómo iba con Ginny y me dijo que teme confesarle sus sentimientos porque la semana pasada la vio conversando muy divertida con un chico de su clase y cree que puede estar más interesada en ese chico que en él.

-Tienes razón, no han progresado en lo absoluto. Yo hablé con Ginny y le pregunté que pensaba de Harry, me confesó que en las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de que le gusta mucho, pero también está insegura porque no cree que él sienta lo mismo. Le diría la verdad, le diría él que se muere por ella, pero es mejor que se lo diga él, que se entere de su boca.

-Yo había pensado que al final la única opción que nos iba a terminar quedando sería decírselos nosotros, pero ahora que lo dices creo que tienes razón, no estaría bien que se enteraran por nosotros, tienen que decírselo ellos mismos, pero al parecer pasaran siglos antes de eso. Tenemos que hacer algo para incentivarlos.

-Es en lo que he tratado de pensar todas estas semanas, pero nada de lo que se me ocurre parece ser muy útil- calló por un momento, al parecer para pensar, y luego dijo: ¿Y si les pedimos ayuda a Fred y George?

-¡Sí, buena idea! Podemos darles un pastel explosivo de chocolate para ver que pasa, quizá si les explota en la cara se sientan preparados para decirse lo que sienten- conteste sin entender la lógica de Hermione.

-¡Ron! Piénsalo un poco, sé que te han hecho muchas bromas y piensas que pueden arruinarlo todo, pero bueno, ellos saben de bromas y quizá nos ayuden a encontrar una que los ayude a decirse lo que sienten, sé que suena descabellado, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Me lo pensé un momento y luego dije:

-Creo que es la única opción que nos queda… espero que valga la pena arriesgarse, de todas maneras parece ser la mejor idea que se nos ha ocurrido hasta ahora. En verdad espero que funcione.

- Sí, yo también lo espero ¿Cuándo vamos a poder hablar con ellos?

-¿Con Fred y George? Bueno… ya es muy tarde y no quiero trasnocharme ideando un plan, así que puedes ir mañana a mi casa, como es sábado y tenemos pocas tareas tendremos todo el día para idear "El plan maestro".

-Sí, buena idea, yo tampoco quiero trasnocharme- hizo una pausa y luego preguntó: ¿Ron? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué ahora te muestras tan preocupado por ayudar a Ginny y Harry? No digo que no lo hayas estado antes, pero hasta ahora yo era la que más hacía planes para juntarlos.

-Es que estuve pensando… estuve pensando en nosotros.

-¿En nosotros? ¿Qué pensaste?

-Bueno, pensé en lo imposible que me resultaba que nosotros llegáramos a ser novios. Es que pensaba que era demasiado improbable que tú pudieras sentir algo por mí.

-¿En serio pensabas eso? ¿Por qué? Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, cualquiera podría haber imaginado que algún día terminaríamos juntos.

-Precisamente por eso, porque erramos amigos y pensaba que para ti nunca podría ser más que eso porque yo no soy cómo tú, tú eres inteligente, hermosa, perseverante, simplemente maravillosa y bueno, yo no.

-¡Ron, por favor no digas eso! Tú eres mucho más, eres el mejor novio que cualquier chica podría desear, eres guapo, tierno, comprensivo, por eso te amo y no quiero que te preocupes por eso porque siempre te amaré y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso ¿Vale?

-Si.

-Ahora, dime ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ayudar a Ginny y Harry?

-Es que a mí me habría gustado que alguien me hubiera ayudado a decirte lo que sentía- hice una pausa y me quedé pensando en lo que ella había dicho, para luego decir: ¿Hermione? ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste recién?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo que te pregunté?

-No, que me amas.

-¿Por qué?

-No se, me gusta que lo digas, me da fuerzas.

Se levantó para poder sentarse a mi lado y luego me susurró al oído:

-Te amo, Ron, más que a nadie en este mundo.

-Yo también te amo- dije también, mirándola. Ella sonrió y me beso con dulzura, yo, simplemente me entregué a su beso bebiendo de él sin poder contenerme.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, debo terminar mis tareas- dijo mientras jugaba con los dedos de mi mano luego de besarnos.

-Sí, quizá se preocupen si no llegamos rápido, desde que nuestros padres se dieron cuenta de que estamos saliendo se preocupan demasiado sobre nuestras horas de llegada y todo eso, no se que creen que hacemos- ella no dijo nada solo rió- ¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, aún no te he pedido con palabras que seas mi novia, eso es una barbaridad, las cosas no funcionan así- dije imitando la voz de mi madre para luego arrodillarme y tomar sus manos- Hermione Granger ¿Podríais concederme el honor de ser vuestro novio?

-Ronald Weasley, claro que os lo concedo, no hay nada que anhele más en este mundo, pero primero tenéis que concederme el honor de ser _tu _novia- contestó entre risas.

-Por supuesto, amada mía- luego me paré y la besé nuevamente- Ahora vamos a casa.

El camino fue rápido conversamos sobre lo que teníamos que pedirles a los gemelos y como se los pediríamos y así, pronto llegamos a las puertas de nuestros hogares.

-Llega temprano mañana, por favor- pedí.

-Eso haré, adiós- me besó para luego dirigirse a su casa, pero antes de abrir la puerta gritó: ¡Ron!  
-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo van? ¿Le has logrado enseñar, Harry?- pregunte a Ginny y a Harry cuando los vi estudiando en la sala de estar.

-Hola, Ron… Sí, si he aprendido, pero me estás interrumpiendo y cada minuto de estudio es valioso- dijo Ginny mirándome feo.

-Bueno, perdón, sigan así, yo me iré a mi habitación a descansar- dije para luego despedirme con una sonrisa que solo Harry me devolvió.

Me recosté en mi cama pensando en Hermione y en todo lo que nos esperaba al día siguiente, pero pronto me pesaron los parpados y caí profundamente dormido.

Me pareció que había dormido cinco minutos cuando me desperté, pues había tenido sueños muy agitados, de los que no me podía acordar, solo me acordaba de que no me dejaron dormir del todo bien, pero al ver por la ventana me di cuenta de que había dormido bastante, pues ya había amanecido. Parecía bastante temprano, pero no tenía como asegurarme pues aún no conseguía un reloj nuevo, por lo que confié en mi intuición y me tome mi tiempo para ducharme y vestirme. Cuando termine y baje las escaleras me di cuenta de que no era tan temprano, pues Hermione ya había llegado y me estaba esperando.

-¡Hermione! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado? ¡Me habría apresurado un poco más!- dije acercándome para así saludarla con un beso.

-Hola, no te preocupes, no querías que te viera cambiándote de ropa ¿cierto?

-Buen punto, pero podrías haberle pedido a Fred o George.

-No se me ocurrió, además creí que seguían durmiendo- en ese momento bajaron Fred y George con pantalones de pijama y sin polera, bostezando y sin siquiera preocuparse de que Hermione estuviera allí- Si, tenía razón, estaban durmiendo aún.

-Fred, George. Hermione está aquí ¿No querrían taparse un poco más?

-Tranquilo, hermanito. Hermione te ama, no creas que te va a dejar porque esté impresionada con nuestros bellos cuerpos- dijo Fred con sueño.

-Sí, Ron, además, si conoce nuestros cuerpos conoce el tuyo, esto es de familia- agrego George, también bastante somnolientos.

-No lo digo por eso, solo les pido un poquito de decencia frente a ella, como yo ¿ven? Me duche y me vestí antes de bajar- contesté.

-Ron, no es tan necesario que te arregles tanto para estar con migo- interrumpió Hermione, de repente.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres que baje como ellos?

-La verdad no encuentro tan terrible que hayan bajado así, de todas maneras es su casa ¿No? Yo no quiero quitarles su libertad. Y tampoco me importaría si tú bajaras así, eres mi novio, no estarías mostrándome nada que yo no fuera a ver algún día- dijo un tanto avergonzada de que Fred y George estuvieran allí.

-Pero siempre me dices que baje vestido. No entiendo.

-En la semana, obvio, así llegamos más rápido al colegio, pero hoy es sábado, no tienes por qué arreglarte tanto, te puedes tomar tu tiempo.

-Escucha a la chica, hermanito. Habla con sabiduría, tomate tu tiempo.

-Sí, el sábado es el día de la libertad. Y ahora nos tomaremos la libertad de desayunar, permiso, tortolitos- dijo George para luego dirigirse a la cocina seguido de Fred.

- Al parecer se tomarán su tiempo en estar listos, nosotros podríamos salir por mientras para pedirles ayuda con lo de Ginny una vez que estén vestidos- dije tomando a Hermione de la cintura una vez que mis hermanos desaparecieron.

-No me parece mala idea- contestó, colocando sus manos en mi nuca, para besarme tiernamente mientras jugueteaba con mi pelo. No había nada en el mundo que me gustara más que sus besos y sabía que nunca me iba a cansar de ellos.

-¿Alguna razón especial por la que me besaste tan tiernamente?

-Sí

-¿Cuál? ¿Hice algo para merecerlo?

-La razón es que te amo y también te lo mereces por existir y hacer mi vida tan feliz.

-Lo hago con gusto- dije para luego besarla, me salía más natural demostrarle que la amaba con ese gesto que diciéndolo.

-Bueno, Ron ¿Salgamos? No nos vamos a quedar aquí parados eternamente ¿o si?

-No, tienes razón.

Mientras caminábamos de la mano por las calles cerca de mi casa, conversamos de cómo le pediríamos a Fred y a George ayuda, todavía creíamos que era muy arriesgado pedirles eso a ellos, pero también sabíamos que si lo pedíamos con cuidado y de la forma correcta, diciendo todo en el momento preciso, lograríamos que Fred y George no hicieran nada mal. Finalmente cuando volvimos a mi casa, encontramos a Fred y George a punto de salir, lo cual no nos favorecía para nada.

-Hola, de nuevo ¿A dónde van?- dije un tanto nervioso esperando que no tuvieran nada extremadamente importante que hacer.

-A asaltar un banco para comprarnos una casa en Miami- dijo Fred para que no los siguiera molestando.

-No, en serio ¿A dónde van?

-No te importa- dijo George esta vez.

-Sí, si me importa y mucho, es que… es que…

-Es que Ron y yo queríamos pedirles ayuda en algo muy importante, pero si lo que tienen que hacer es muy importante podemos esperarlos- dijo Hermione al notar que temía a lo que mis hermanos me dijeran.

-Bueno, lo nuestro no es tan importante, íbamos a comprar dulces para un experimento que estamos haciendo, pero lo podemos comprar el lunes en la tarde, no es tan urgente- contestó George.

-Pero en la tarde no cuenten con nosotros para lo que sea que necesiten, tenemos una doble cita con unas chicas muy lindas y no podemos llegar tarde- agrego Fred mirándonos amenazadoramente.

-No te preocupes, no les quitaremos todo el día, pero sí un buen rato ¿Vamos a la cocina a conversar?

-Bueno, bueno, más les vale que sea importante.

-Ya, aquí estamos, en la cocina, ahora, digan, qué es lo que pasa- dijo George una vez que no sentamos.

-Bueno, se trata de Ginny- dijo Hermione.

-¿De Ginny? ¿Qué hay con ella? Si hizo algo malo, no somos las personas indicadas como para darle un sermón, si eso es lo que quieren, más bien la felicitaríamos, iría por el buen camino, como nosotros.

-No, no, no es eso, Fred, tranquilo, simplemente escucha. Además sabemos que ustedes no sirven para cosas como sermones- dijo Hermione, para luego mirarme para que yo siguiera contando.

-Bueno, escuchen, es sobre Ginny y Harry. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero es obvio que ellos se gustan mutuamente- decidí ir directo al grano.

-Creo que no me fijo mucho en esas cosas.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Pero no han notado nada? ¿Ni un indicio? ¿Ni siquiera ayer cuando estudiaban juntos?- preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, él la miraba de una forma extraña, pero quizá fue idea mía, tendría que observarlo más para darme cuenta.

-Yo igual.

-Bueno, chicos, no hay tiempo para eso. Lo que Ron no terminó de decir es que como sabemos que se gustan, pero no se dicen nada, queremos darles un empujón para que se lo digan y no sabemos cómo.

-¿Necesitan ayuda para eso?- pregunto Fred.

-No creo que podamos ayudar con cosas sentimentales.

-Escuchen, puede sonar un poco loco, pero pensamos que la mejor idea para darles un empujón era con una broma o algo así, y bueno, ustedes son la mente maestra para eso ¿no?

-¿Una broma? ¿Para hacer que dos personas empiecen a salir? No tiene mucho sentido ¿Qué pasa si terminamos haciendo que se odien?- dijo un tanto preocupado, George. Podía ser muy bromista y molestoso, pero cuando se trataba de Ginny, hacía lo posible por no herirla.

-La idea es que no eso pase, tenemos que idearlo todo perfectamente para que no haya ese tipo de inconvenientes- dijo Hermione.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Fred luego de media hora en la que a nadie se ocurrió nada.

-¿Qué?- dijimos todos los demás al unísono.

-Bueno, no es precisamente una broma, pero puede funcionar. Hace cuatro meses descubrí que Ginny es más susceptible cuando está con miedo, mi idea es que cuando tenga miedo esté sola con Harry, para que así le diga todo lo que siente por él.

-No entiendo cómo le vamos a causar miedo a Ginny, por lo que yo sé es bastante valiente, aún no he encontrado algo que la asuste.

-Mira George ¿Te acuerdas del día en que entramos a la despensa a buscar comida para el almuerzo y nuestra madre no se dio cuenta que estábamos allí y nos cerró la puerta?

-Sí, si me acuerdo. No la podíamos abrir desde adentro y nunca nos escuchó llamándola. Me acuerdo que me aburrí así que me quedé dormido.

-Bueno mientras tú dormías yo me quedé junto a Ginny, fue allí cuando descubrí que ella le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, no entraba ni un rayo de luz a la despensa por lo que estaba aterrorizada y no quería soltarme. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Ginny asustada y la primera vez que me dijo "te quiero, Fred", siempre he sabido que me quiere, pero nunca lo dice, esa fue primera vez y obviamente lo hizo porque estaba asustada.

-¿Entonces tu idea es dejarla encerrada con Harry en un cuarto oscuro?- pregunté luego de escuchar atentamente la explicación de Fred.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?-interrumpió Hermione.

-En la sala de fotografía sería una buena idea- intervino George.

-Pero la idea es que se queden encerrados ¿no? Esa sala es oscura, pero se abre desde adentro- dijo Hermione, al parecer estaba entendiendo el plan y le parecía bastante bien.

-Sí, Hermione tiene razón ¿Qué tal la bodega de la sala de química?

-¿Cómo lograríamos que entraran allí los dos?- intervine.

-Buen punto, podemos hacer que un profesor cierre con llave la sala de fotografía, así no sería tan mala idea -comento Fred.

-O pedirle las llevas antes para así cerrar la sala cuando necesitemos- propuso George.

-Esa es muy buen idea, pero recuerden que hay luces especiales en esa sala así que si Ginny las prende no va a estar del todo oscuro.

-Hermione tiene razón. Tenemos que cortar la luz del colegio para que esto funcione.

-Iba a decir lo mismo George, pero también hay que cuidar la puerta de la sala, lo más conveniente sería dividirnos. George y yo nos encargamos de la luz y si viene un profesor a revisar, nosotros lo distraeremos. Ron: tú y Hermione cuidarán la puerta.

-Sí, está bien, yo le pediré las llaves al profesor, no sospechará de mí- dijo Hermione luego de que yo asintiera- el profesor de fotografía no cierra la sala hasta las cuatro podemos pedirle las llaves con la excusa de que queremos sacar algo que se me quedo en la bodega y decirle que nosotros nos encargaremos de cerrar la sala.

-_Brillante_- dije luego de escuchar atentamente- y para que los dos se encuentres allí les podemos dejar una nota que supuestamente sea del profesor diciéndoles que quiere hablar con ellos o algo así.

-Bien, hermanito, no pensé que aportarías con buena idea. Creo que ya tenemos todo listo ¿cierto? Ahora falta conocer mejor al chico

-Muy bien pensado, hermano, tenemos que saber si es apropiado que salga con nuestra hermana o no.

-¡Pero si ya lo conocen! Viene aquí casi todas las tardes. Harry Potter… mi mejor amigo ¿No les suena?

-Si sabemos quién es y los conocemos…

-Pero necesitamos observarlo un poco…

-Para saber si será un buen novio para Ginny.

-¿Y que pasa si encuentran que no es un buen novio para Ginny?- pregunto Hermione un tanto inquieta.

-Es simple…

-No ayudamos- dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-Tranquila- le susurre a Hermione al oído, al verla preocupada tras la respuesta de mis hermanos-, se trata de Harry, es un gran chico, lo notarán.

Y así fue como sucedió, al ver a Harry unos minutos mientras estudiaba con Ginny ese día emitieron comentarios como: _"¡Cómo no me había dado cuanta! Es obvio que ese chico está loco por mi hermana… se le va a caer la boca si sigue mirándola así"_, pero se dieron cuenta de que no tenía intenciones ocultas con Ginny y que era un gran chico por ayudarla con sus deberes, por lo que se comprometieron a ayudarnos.

* * *

-Disculpe, profesor Barrie- oí que decía Hermione al profesor de fotografía el lunes por la tarde. Era impresionante lo rápido que habían pasado los días-, creo que dejé mi cuaderno de ciencias en la bodega de su sala y me preguntaba si me podría prestar las llaves para buscarlo, es muy importante porque esta semana tengo examen de esa materia y tengo que repasar.

-Por supuesto, señorita Granger aquí tienes, demorarte todo el tiempo que quieras, ya sabes que mi bodega está bastante desordenada, no te olvides de devolverme las llaves, estaré en la sala de pofesores hasta las cinco.

-Gracias, gracias, profesor, se lo agradezco totalmente.

-De nada, señorita Granger. Cuando salga de la sala ¿Podría cerrarla con llave? Iba camino a hacerlo, pero ya que me pidió las llaves, me sería de gran ayuda que lo hiciera usted.

-No se preocupe, profesor, yo me encargo. Gracias de nuevo por las llaves.

-No hay de qué, no hay de qué- terminó por decir el profesor para luego dirigirse a descansar a la sala de profesores.

-Las tengo- dijo Hermione una vez que se dejaron de oír los pasos del profesor- Fue bastante fácil.

-Sí, lo noté, ahora falta simplemente que lleguen Harry y Gin…- en ese momento escuchamos una voces, al parecer se habían encontrado en el camino y se dirigían juntos a la sala de fotografía, a las cuatro en punto, tal como decía la nota que les dejamos. Hermione y yo nos escondimos, pues si nos veían por allí podrían sospechar de nuestros planes y una vez que estuvieron adentro, cerramos la puerta.

Todo sucedió a la perfección, pocos minutos después que giráramos la llave, Fred y George cortaron la luz en todo el colegio.

-La luz… la luz ¿Qué le pasó a la luz?- oímos que decía Ginny al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tranquila, Ginny, es solo un pequeño corte.

-Es que… es que…

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

-No me gusta admitirlo, pero… le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, Harry.

-No, te preocupes, todos le tenemos miedo a algo, además no tienes por qué temer, estás conmigo, toma mi mano.

-Gracias, Harry, me alegro de estar contigo.

-Ya casi- susurró Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Simplemente dijo que le alegra estar con él- dije también en un susurro.

-Conozco a Ginny, somos muy buenas amigas y algo me hace pensar que todo esto no es como Fred cree.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.

-Bueno, creo que en realidad no es que Ginny sea más susceptible cuando tiene miedo, sino que sabe que cuando baja su perfil de la chica valiente, es el momento indicado para decir lo que en verdad siente.

-¿No es eso lo que dijo Fred?

-No, él cree que el miedo produce efectos secundarios en Ginny y cree que por eso se vuelve más sensible.

-¿Ya? ¿Y qué es lo que tú crees?

-Yo creo que Ginny es inteligente y cree que la mejor forma de confesar sus sentimientos es cuando no tiene su típico comportamiento de niña dura- hizo una pausa- Llevo varias semanas diciéndole que aproveche todos los momentos posibles para confesarse a Harry, ella me decía que aún no encontraba el momento adecuado… creo que lo hará ahora.

-¿Cómo crees eso si aún no dicen nada? Han estado callados desde que ella dijo que se alegraba de estar con él… más vale que se apresuren, o un profesor irá a ver que pasa con las lu…- en ese momento Harry habló y Hermione se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para indicarme que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con que te alegras de estar conmigo?

-Eso, que me alegro de estar contigo… bueno… pues… porque tu presencia me hace sentir segura y sé que no me pasará nada.

-Pero… ¿Qué te podría pasar si estuvieras sola?

-Bueno… no sé… me podría caer y podría romper la nariz. Pero nada de eso va a pasar porque estoy contigo y sé que estás aquí conmigo, porque- hizo una pausa y luego su voz demostró más miedo- No… no sueltes mi mano, por favor.

- Harry- dijo Ginny luego de otra pausa, no sabíamos que había pasado, pero lo podíamos suponer.

-Perdóname, no debí hacerlo, me dejé llevar- escuchamos que decía Harry, que se notaba bastante nervioso.

-No, no te preocupes- hubo otra pausa-. Me gustas mucho Harry, por eso me alegro de estar contigo ahora.

En ese momento Hermione me miro con cara de _"Te lo dije"_.

Los dos estábamos aliviados, por fin habíamos logrado nuestro cometido, Ginny se había confesado.

-Ginny… emmm… bueno...Tú… ¿Quieres… te gustaría, bueno… salir conmigo? O sea… bueno… ¿Quieres… ser… mi… ser mi novia?- dijo Harry con mucho esfuerzo.

-Claro que sí- dijo Ginny.

-Lo logramos- dije en un susurro a Hermione.

-Sí… ahora esperemos que vuelva la luz y abrimos, tengo que buscar mi cuaderno.

-¿Tu cuaderno?

-Sí, en verdad lo dejé en la bodega, para hacer esto un poco más realista- justo en ese momento volvió la luz- ¡Justo a tiempo!

Esperamos alrededor de tres minutos y decidimos abrir la puerta. Al abrirla vimos a Harry y a mi hermana besándose, me sentí un tanto enojado, pues se trataba de mi hermana, pero no podía hacer nada pues estaban haciendo nada malo, Harry era una gran chico y no le haría nada malo a Ginny, además todo eso había ocurrido gracias a mí y Hermione; y bueno también gracias a Fred y George.

-Perdón- dijo Hermione disimulando muy bien que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta-, no quería interrumpir… pero dejé un cuaderno en la bodega y tengo que llevármelo para estudiar ¿Qué hacían aquí encerrados?

-Emm… bueno, el profesor nos mando unas notas diciendo que creía que dejamos unos cuadernos acá y cuando vino a cerrar la sala, no se dio cuenta de que estábamos adentro y nos dejó encerrados ¡Qué suerte que se te quedó tu cuaderno! De no ser así no habríamos quedado hasta mañana- dijo Ginny sonrojada hasta la punta del pelo.

-Aunque después de lo que acabo de ver, no creo que eso les hubiera importado mucho- dijo Hermione en un tono burlón haciendo que se sonrojaran aún más-. Bueno, tomo mi cuaderno y los dejamos tranquilos.

Luego de eso, nos dirigimos a nuestra _"Plaza"_ y nos quedamos conversando el resto de la tarde, o bueno una parte, pues Hermione dijo que habían mucho exámenes y que debíamos estudiar. Pero por lo menos pudimos disfrutar juntos, disfrutar que por fin tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros.

* * *

¿Bueno? ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les gustara... sé que me demoré, pero por lo menos es largo :)

Ya, no les prometo nada... me voy a sentir mal si les digo que actualizare pronto y después termino actualizando en seis meses.

Asíque... bueno.... si les gusta el fic, coloquenlo en su alertlist y leanlo cuadno salga el próximo cap. que les prometo que estará

BUE - NÍ - SI - MO

Cuidense,

Gal-ome!


	10. Sueños del Recuerdo

**Holaaa! aquí estoy de nuevo... después de muchos meses... lo sé.**

**Podría decirles que es por culpa del terremoto, pero estaría mintiendo... así que les explico. Mi ausencia total se debió a dos razone: **

**1) _Sobrecarga escolar _**

**2) _Falta de inspiración_**

**O sea que cuando por fin encontraba la inspiración, no tenía tiempo para escribir y vise versa . Pero el punto es estoy de vuelta y traje un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.**

**Dejo de aburrirlos para que puedan leer, pero recuerden : _"Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowlling" _  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Sueños del recuerdo**

_xxxx... … … …… … … …xxxx_

_-¿Dónde se habían metido?- nos preguntó la dama gorda una vez que llegamos al retrato, por fin llegamos a la sala común de Gryffindor, no teníamos que seguir corriendo._

_-No importa… hocico de chancho, hocico de chancho- dijo la contraseña Harry entre jadeos, el retrato se abrió y pudimos pasar, casi atropellándonos para poder sentirnos a salvo. Era obvio que no sintiéramos así luego de haber tenido un encuentro con un enorme perro de tres cabezas._

_Nos desplomamos en los sillones y no dijimos ni una palabra en un buen rato. _

_-¿Qué creen que hacen, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio- dije tratando de romper el silencio y quizá, así, sentirnos un poco menos asustados- Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, ese lo necesita._

_-¿Ustedes no usan los ojos, no?- dijo Hermione enojada y con el típico mal carácter que tenía desde el día en que la conocí- ¿No vieron dónde estaba parado?_

_-¿El piso?- dijo Harry tratando de adivinar qué era lo que estaba hablando Hermione - No miraba su patas, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando sus cabezas._

_-No, no el piso. Estaba parado sobre una puerta trampa. Es evidente que está vigilando algo- dijo para luego ponerse de pie y mirarnos indignada- Espero que estén complacidos con ustedes mismos. Nos podrían haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no les importa, me voy a la cama._

_-No, no nos importa- dije desafiante y sin poder creer que esa chica fuera cada vez más insoportable- Nosotros no te arrastramos ¿no?_

_No me respondió, simplemente se dirijo a su habitación fingiendo que no me escuchaba. _

_Esa noche me quedé pensando antes de dormir en todo lo que había pasado, nunca logré entender como llegamos al corredor prohibido del tercer piso, pero algo que tenía claro era que nunca volvería a entrar allí, no quería terminar como la cena de un enorme perro de tres cabezas._

_De pronto Hermione Granger vino a mi mente, no es que me gustara pensar en ella, pero había dicho algo en lo que tenía razón, Malfoy nos había engañado, nos había hecho salir de la sala común de Gryffindor para que así, Filch nos encontrara vagando y nos suspendieran. Si no fuera por Malfoy no habríamos entrado al corredor del tercer piso y lo no habríamos arrastrado al inocente de Neville y a la insoportable y mandona de Hermione, con nosotros._

_Hermione Granger: era impresionante lo mandona y entrometida que podía ser esa chica, definitivamente me desagradaba de sobremanera, no tanto como Malfoy, pero aún así me molestaba su presencia. Me costaba creer que la primera ves que la vi la encontré linda, creo que me gustó su pelo color castaño y quizá su piel, pero pronto mi idea sobre ella cambió, justo en el momento en que abrió la boca. Estaba ayudando a Neville a encontrar su tortuga y nos habló con esa voz mandona que usa siempre. Las cosas no iban tan mal, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo magia… me hizo quedar como un completo idiota, pues traté de cambiar de color a Scabbers, pero no sucedió nada. Luego de eso me remarco que mi hechizo no era efectivo y alardeo sobre lo inteligente que era, pues había practicado hechizos simples y se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria. En ese momento me di cuenta de que por nada del mundo quería estar en la misma casa que esa chica, cosa que no pasó, pues terminamos juntos en Gryffindor. Aún seguía sin entender que hacía esa chica en esa casa, era obvio que pertenecía a Revenclaw, por lo inteligente, o quizá Slytherin por lo insoportable._

_No sabía por qué mis pensamientos giraron tanto rato alrededor de Hermione Granger, no valía la pena. Era más importante pensar en que nos encontrábamos bien, no fuimos devorados por un perro gigante de tres cabezas a ni nos encontraron fuera de la cama, así que por más que no escucharon a esa chica y nos dejamos llevar por las provocaciones de Malfoy, nos encontrábamos bien, por lo que no tenía sentido que siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto. _

_xxxx... … … …Fin… … … …xxxx_

_xxxx… … … …… … … …xxxx_

_Llegó Halloween, desayunamos una deliciosa calabaza asada y para mejorar el día el profesor Flitwick nos aseguró que ya estábamos lo suficientemente preparados para aprender el encantamiento que nos permiten hacer volar cosas. Me inquietaba pensar que no me iba a resultar, pero mi compañero iba a saber tanto como yo y tenía que lograrlo si esperaba poder elevar a Scabbers, tal como lo hizo el profesor con la tortuga de Neville._

_Harry y yo íbamos a trabajar juntos, pero el profesor no dejó que nosotros eligiéramos a nuestros compañeros de trabajo, prefería asignarlos él mismo, por lo que Harry tuvo que trabajar con Seamus Finnigan y por alguna razón, quiso castigarme y tuve que trabajar con el fastidio hecho persona: Hermione Granger, quien obviamente sabía el hechizo desde hacia meses pues se había aprendido el libro de memoria y aprovecharía la clase para remarcarme lo inepto que era._

_-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- grité una vez que comenzamos a trabajar, pero por alguna razón, quizá por como moví el brazo, la pluma no se elevó ni un milímetro._

_-Lo estás diciendo mal- dijo Hermione arrogantemente, antes de que yo pudiera volver a intentarlo- Es Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, pronuncia "gar" más claro y más largo._

_¡Cómo se atrevía a corregirme! Estaba claro que era una sabelotodo, pero eso no le daba el derecho a sentirse profesora para enseñarme como hacerlo, ella ni siquiera lo había intentado una vez ¿cómo era posible que supiera como hacerlo?_

_-Dilo tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente- dije tratando de desafiarla para demostrarle que no sabía tanto como ella creía, pero pronto descubrí que mi desafío no llevo para nada a lo que yo esperaba._

_Hermione se arremango las mangas de su túnica, para luego agitar la varita y pronunciar las palabras mágicas, la pluma automáticamente se elevo sobre nuestras cabezas, los demás estaban asombrados, el profesor estaba encantado y yo, bueno, fui humillado._

_-No es raro que nadie la aguante- dije a Harry luego de que terminara la clase y nos reuniéramos en el corredor, estaba muy fastidiado y tenía que liberar mi rabia con alguien- es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio._

_-Creo que te oyó- dijo Harry con tono de preocupación, luego de chocar con alguien que al parecer iba llorando: era ella._

_Estaba claro que ella me desagradaba y me molestaba su actitud, pues se sentía superior al resto, aunque tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos, pero había despotricado tanto contra ella que no podía demostrar que aquello me importaba._

_-¿Y?- dije tratando de aparentar- Ya se debe haber dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos._

_No volvimos a ver a Hermione en resto del día y lo único que escuchamos de ella vino de la boca de Pavarti Patil, quien dijo que Hermione estaba llorando en el baño de las niñas y quería estar sola. Sinceramente me sentía horrible, la pobre niña había caído en depresión por una estupidez que yo había dicho, no comenté nada con Harry, no iba a servir de nada, además se le tenía que pasar algún día._

_Durante la cena pude olvidarme de Hermione. Habían decorado con murciélagos, que pasaban por todas partes, mientras comíamos de nuestros platos dorados alumbrados por las velas de calabaza. _

_Todo iba bien, hasta que el profesor Quirrel entró más nervioso que nunca al gran salón gritando algo sobre un trasgo en las mazmorras. Inmediatamente se interrumpió la cena y nos obligaron a ir detrás de Percy, para volver a nuestros dormitorios._

_-¡Acabo de acordarme… Hermione!_

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?- ya tenía suficiente con el trasgo, para tener que acordarme de ella._

_-No sabe nada sobre el trasgo._

_-Oh, bueno, pero que Percy no nos vea- dije entre preocupado y enojado por la posibilidad de tener que vérmelas con mi hermano mayor más tarde, cuando descubriera que había salido de la fila poniendo el peligro mi vida y todas esas cosas que decía porque era prefecto y todo lo hacía bien._

_Logramos escabullirnos y el trasgo apareció luego de que un olor nauseabundo nos adviertiera que se acercaba. La gigantesca criatura paso por delante de nosotros y se detuvo frente a una habitación, a la que luego entró. Harry se dio cuenta de que la puerta tenía la llave en la cerradura, así que una vez que estuvo adentro, empujamos la puerta y lo encerramos. Íbamos volviendo victoriosos, cuando de repente escuchamos un grito agudo proveniente de la habitación en donde se encontraba el trasgo y gracias a eso los dos nos dimos cuenta de algo terrible: esa habitación era el baño de chicas y Hermione estaba adentro._

_Entramos corriendo y vimos a Hermione contra la pared, pálida de miedo viendo como el trasgo se le aproximaba. Me encargue de distraerlo golpeándolo y gritando cuan fuerte podía, para permitir que Harry saltara para colgarse de su cuello, y así le enterrara su varita en la nariz. El trasgo trato de alcanzar a Harry con su bastón, estaba a punto de golpearlo, tenía que hacer algo para defenderlo. _

_Al ver a Hermione, que seguía allí a pesar de tener la posibilidad de salir corriendo, solo hubo un hechizo que se me vino a la mente. Lo pronuncie tratando de que funcionara y sirviera para ayudar a mi amigo… ¡Wingardium Leviosa! _

_No se como lo hice, pero de pronto el bastón del trasgo se elevó por los aires, dio unas cuantas vueltas y cayó sobre la cabeza del monstruo, que cayó inconsciente produciendo un gran estruendo._

_Esa noche cambió totalmente mi visión acerca de Hermione Granger, ella fue una de la razones para recordar esa noche como importante, no por haberme enfrentado a un trasgo, no por haber logrado el encantamiento, no por haber ganado diez puntos para Gryiffindor, fue porque gracias a esa noche comenzó nuestra amistad, desde esa noche Harry, Hermione y yo fuimos inseparables._

_xxxx… … … … Fin… … … …xxxx_

_xxxx… … … …… … … …xxxx_

_-Despierta, por favor, despierta- oí que decía una voz conocida- Ron, por favor._

_De a poco fui abriendo los ojos y puede distinguir a la persona que me hablaba, era Hermione, parecía desesperada. Al verla recordé lo que había pasado: me había dejado atrapar y golpear por una pieza gigante de ajedrez mágico ¿Cómo era posible, entonces, que Hermione estuviera allí?_

_-¿Hermione? ¿Has muerto tú también?- fue lo único que pude decir._

_-¡Ron! ¡Despertaste! Sabía que lo harías, sabía que eras fuerte._

_-¿Espera? ¿No estoy muerto?_

_-No, pero créeme que realmente temí que así fuera ¡No lograba despertarte!- dijo ella, aliviada porque estuviera despierto- No creía que sobrevivieras a ese golpe._

_-¿Segura que fue real?- todo parecía un sueño._

_-Fue totalmente real, Ron, fuiste muy valiente al hacerlo, demostraste por qué perteneces a Gryffindor- dijo abrazándome._

_-¿Ya se enfrentaron a…- comencé a decir hasta que me di cuanta de algo- ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Hasta donde lo dejé nada, ahora se debe estar enfrentando a Snape y..._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Está solo enfrentando a Snape? ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo, Hermione!- no pude evitar interrumpirla, eso era preocupante.  
_

_-Ron, cálmate, Harry estará bien por el momento, es un gran mago. Pero cuando necesite de ayuda, seremos inútiles, es por eso que debemos buscar a Dumbledore, él es poderoso, es capaz de enfrentarse a Snape e incluso a Ya-Sabes-Quién, si es que también está allí._

_-¿Dumbledore? ¿Cómo llegará aquí a tiempo para ayudar a Harry? Tengo entendido que viajó a Londres. _

_-¿Te sientes capaz de volar?_

_-¿Volar? ¿Qué te pasa? No es el momento para hablar de eso ¿Te has vuelto loca?- dije indignado._

_-No, para nada, usaremos las escobas del cuarto de llaves, para ir a la lechucería y enviaremos a Hedwig para que le avise a Dumbledore- hizo una pausa y repitió: ¿Te sientes capaz de volar? _

_-Sí- respondí, para luego ponerme de pie con dificultad. Me dolía todo, pero mi mejor amigo estaba en problemas y era mi deber ayudarlo. _

_Hermione me sostuvo, para que caminara con más facilidad, cuando llegamos a la sala de llaves me ayudo a subir a mi escoba, luego de eso, no necesité de su auxilio, pues podía hacerlo solo. Atravesamos el Lazo del Diablo, gracias a Hermione que lanzo las mismas llamas azules que utilizo cuando entramos los tres juntos. Salir por la puerta trampa y evitar a Fluffly fue mucho más fácil de lo que creíamos, solo nos quedaba advertir a Dumbledore. _

_Íbamos camino a la Lechucería, cuando nos encontramos con Dumbledore en el hall de entrada, estábamos extrañados, era como si nos hubiera leído la mente y hubiera aparecido para ayudarnos. No quisimos hacer preguntas, teníamos que avisarle sobre Harry. Bajamos de las escobas y antes de que pudiéramos abrir la boca dijo: _

_-¿Harry se fue a buscarlo, no?- asentimos y luego de mirarnos agregó- Señorita Granger, acompañe al señor Weasley a la enfermería, por favor, probablemente no tenga nada grave, pues se mantiene en pie, pero sería conveniente que Madam Pomfrey lo revisara. Yo tengo que ir al tercer piso, Harry me necesita. _

_-Sí, señor- dimos media vuelta y cada uno siguió su camino._

_-Una ultima cosa, muchachos- nos dimos media vuelta- Su valentía será recompensada- no esperó a que respondiéramos y en seguida siguió su camino cuan rápido pudo._

_* * *_

_-Hermione- dije antes de que se alejara, pues Madam Pomfrey no le había permitido acompañarme durante la noche- Gracias por todo, por preocuparte por mí._

_-No hay por qué, eres mi amigo, haría cualquier cosa por ti- dijo sonriendo-, nos vemos por la mañana, espero verte en el desayuno._

_-Allí estaré, no te preocupes._

_Seguía preocupado por Harry, pero por lo menos nos teníamos el uno al otro._

_xxxx… … … …Fin… … … …xxxx_

Desperté de repente, miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que había dormido tan solo una hora. Había tenido un sueño extraño… era como si hubiera soñado con mi vida, pero al igual que con todos mis sueños no me lograba acordar de nada, estaba esforzándome en recordarlo, cuando de repente volví a caer dormido, como si me hubieran hechizado.  


* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les gusto? **

**Encuentro que quedó un poco corto... esperaba hacerlo mucho más largo... pero para eso necesitaba más tiempo y como en un review me dijeron que creían que actualizaría pronto... bueno... eso hice, no quería hacerlos esperar otros seis meses más.  
**

**Bueno... no olviden dejar reviews, son importantes ;) y sean pacientes porque el próximo capítulo llegará algún día. :)**

**Adios!**

**Gal-ome  
**


End file.
